I Wanna Dance with Somebody
by Coffanilla
Summary: Being alone is a terrible feeling, especially when your ex and his new girlfriend pick on you. It may be my senior year but I wasn't sure if I could trust this one boy, let alone everyone in the Glee club. Though they showed me that they wold be there for me, even Puck (who I thought just wanted me for sex) who showed me that letting your guard down isn't that bad. PuckxOC
1. An Unexpected Visit

**A/N: So uh yeah... I have a problem. There I said it! Blame the plot bunnies if your tired of me putting up soooo many new fics. I hope you enjoy it though, and that Puck isn't too OOC. I'm trying to find someone to do a onexone glee RP with me but its hard. Enjoy as I Tried my hardest. (Set during season 2)**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own characters and any songs that I make up. Enjoy!**

It was just another day that blurred together along with the other ones, school, glee club and dance. I never participated in glee club, I just hung around because I needed to be somewhere other than the library or any given classroom. I couldn't believe that my boyfriend had broken up with me again as I got a slushie dumbed on me by his new girlfriend. Two months have passed since then and I always try to avoid them but I always end up seeing them.

I asked Mr. Schue if I could just sit in and do my homework while being quiet because I didn't feel right anywhere else. Mr. Schue was fine with it of course, but not everyone in the glee club was pleased about it. Rachel would bring up that I would probably be telling Vocal Adrenaline their plans and that I never participated. Even if I was in the glee club I wouldn't want to participate today. I was just to miserable and sad to even want to, though I never showed it. I knew how to put up a guard on my emotions since I was thirteen. When Rick, my second boyfriend, came around I slowly let my guard down as I learned to trust him and that lead to two break ups later and that was when I put my guard back up along with the bad habit of smoking once and a while.

"Mr. Schue I don't understand why Nova can just sit in here and do nothing except study. She can't just sit in here forever." Rachel complained to Mr. Schue.

"It shouldn't be a problem Rachel, she hasn't been disruptive at all and-" he started before I cut him off.

"If you want me to sing, I'll sing." I looked at her before I went up to Brad and told him Miserable at Best. It was how I was feeling but I would wear their t-shirts every so often so I could just use the excuse 'I'm singing a song from one of my favorite bands'.

"This will be good." Puck stated as he looked at me, I sent him a glare before I looked to Brad before he started playing and I started singing,

"Baby, don't cry, I know

You're trying your hardest

And the hardest part is letting go

Of the nights we shared

Ocala is calling and you know it's haunting

But compared to your eyes, nothing shines quite as bright

And when we look to the sky, its not mine, but i want it so

Let's not pretend like you're alone tonight

(I know she's there and)

You're probably hanging out and making eyes

(while across the room, she stares)

I'll bet you get the nerve to walk the floor

And ask that girl to dance, and she'll say yes

Because these words were never easier for me to say

Or her to second guess

But I guess

That I can live without you but

Without you I'll be miserable at best

You're all that I hoped I'd find

In every single way

And everything I could give

Is everything you couldn't take

Cause nothing feels like home, you're a thousand miles away

And the hardest part of living

Is just taking breaths to stay

Because I know I'm good for something

I just haven't found it yet

But I need it

So let's not pretend like you're alone tonight

(I know she's there and)

You're probably hanging out and making eyes

(while across the room, she stares)

I'll bet you gets the nerve to walk the floor

And ask that girl to dance, and she'll say yes

Because these words were never easier for me to say

Or her to second guess

But I guess

That I can live without you but

Without you I'll be miserable at best

Ladada ladada ladadaoh ohhh

And this will be the first time in a week

That I'll talk to you

And I can't speak

It's been three whole days since I've had sleep

Because I dream of your lips on her cheek

And I got the point that I should leave you alone

But we both know that I'm not that strong

And I miss the lips that made me fly

So let's not pretend like you're alone tonight

(I know she's there and)

You're probably hanging out and making eyes

(while across the room, she stares)

I'll bet you get the nerve to walk the floor

And ask that girl to dance, and she'll say yes

Because these words were never easier for me to say

Or her to second guess

But I guess

That I can live without you but

Without you I'll be miserable

And I can live without you

But without you I'll be miserable

And I can live without you

Oh, without you I'll be miserable at best." As I finished I looked to Mr. Schue who looked a bit concerned after my performance.

"Nova, are you okay?" He asked me.

"I'm fine Mr. Schue. It's just a song. Can I continue my studies now?" I asked him. He nodded. I went back up to my seat as I continued doing what I was doing.

I ignored the rest of Glee club and once it was over I went to the nearest exit to see that it was pouring. I grumbled before I ran to my car and got in the front seat of my 70's Volkswagen that was painted like a galaxy. I didn't have to leave right away since I had a half hour to kill before I had to be at the studio so I decided to sit in my car, listen to music and smoke a cigarette. I turned on my 'break-up' playlist and lit my cigarette after getting my zippo lighter that was iridescent and a Marlboro light. I lit it and took a drag as the tears started to slowly fall. I ran my hands over the sides of my legs where the cut marks were scarred there from the night that Rick broke up with me a second time.

I took a drag as I sat there listening to the melancholy music as the tears streamed down my face. I was sitting there for a few minutes before I was startled by knocks on my window. I wiped my tears and paused my music. I rolled down the window to see Puck.

"I'm not in the mood to be hit on." I looked at him as I took another drag.

"Why are you here? Don't you have to study somewhere?" He asked.

"I need to kill time before dance. I don't have to be there for a half hour, why do you care so much?" I asked him.

I watched him shrug, "I thought you were some kind of prostitute." He kidded.

"If you want a ride, get in. If you want to try to have sex with me, take a hike." I looked at him before he went to the other side. I unlocked the door and took another drag before I started the engine.

"What happened to your car?" I asked him.

"Isn't smoking bad for dancers?" He asked as he avoided the question.

"Once and a while isn't bad." I told him as I drove out of the parking lot.

"So what's with sitting in on glee club all of a sudden. I remember that you would be in the library with Rick all last year." He stated.

"Things change. Where do you live?" I asked him before he told me. "Any milfs lately?" I asked him nonchalantly as I took another drag.

"I told you that your next." He smiled at me.

"And I told you that wasn't going to happen." I looked to him before I turned on his street. I put out my cigarette and drove into the driveway.

"Your welcome." I stated.

"See you, Red." He said before getting out. I sighed before I drove off to dance.

It was another night if practicing swing with my partner Mike. I focused on swing more than any other class. Ballet and point tip were the dances that I was weakest at and strayed away, though I could do the occasional lyrical and acro dances. When I was a child ballet was my strength but as I grew older I enjoyed swing and tap with some jazz and hip hop. I tried aerial silk once and took some lessons but that was all I could do since my parents cut me off from lessons because dancing was more important along with stretching and becoming more flexible to get into an excellent dancing school. I wanted the dream too but I wish my parents let me experiment with the things I wanted to do.

When dance was finally over I made my way back home to see an unfamiliar car in the driveway along with my older sister's. That meant my older sister Kayleigh and my older brother Josh were visiting. I grabbed my school bag and dance bag along with my keys, phone, lighter, iPod and my cigarettes. I opened the door to see Kayleigh.

"So two months and you are back in the game?" She raised an eyebrow as she gestured to Puck who was siting in the other room with my younger brother and sister, Connor and Cassandra. I walked up behind the couch and looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. He turned around and gave me his famous smile.

"I was just concerned about you after what you sang today." He looked to me, obviously lying about his excuse.

"I'm fine as I said. Now you can go." I stepped aside playing along with his little lie, before Kayleigh injected, "But what about your English project?" She asked as as looked at me. Puck stood up as I looked to her then to him.

"Yeah, I thought that you might want to get started on it." He looked to me before he grabbed his bag. I sent him a quick cold glare before I looked to my older sister. "Oh yes the one on Wuthering Heights. Why don't you tell Kayleigh about what the two houses stand for." I smiled at him,obviously throwing him under the bus for lying to my older sister and probably my mom. I left the room and went upstairs to my room. I set down my things in a corner of my room that was meant for my bags. I put my iPod, and phone on my bedside table. I hid my lighter and cigarettes in a secret compartment of my bedside table. My room was like a steam punk Paris theme that I made my own. The walls were a nice light brown color that gave it the antique look with cogwheels painted above my mahogany bed with Paris sheets. The bedside table I custom ordered for when I needed to hide things. I had a vintage vanity with my makeup on it and there was still had some pictures of Rick and I, hidden away. I had a desk and a pretty armoire, besides that was two bookshelves with my speaker system that was on a clear shelf. I also used my laptop for pandora and my xbox to play during my down time. Connected to my room was my own bathroom.

"So where do you hide them?" I heard Puck ask.

"I don't know why you are talking about." I told him nonchalantly

"You know exactly what I am talking about." He looked at me as I turned around to see him sitting in my computer chair.

"No." I looked at him and crossed my arms. "You should go, you already know that I won't have sex with you. It will be the same answer as last year. I don't want to cause any rumors in this house." I looked to him as I crossed my arms.

"Then can I least get a kiss, Red?" He asked me.

"No Puckerman, now leave. If anyone asks just say that something came up." I shrugged before I shooed him out and locked the door. I got ready for bed, hoping that the next day would be better than today.


	2. Walls aren't broken that easily

I awoke the next morning and put on black skinny jeans with black combat boots. I put my Nevershoutnever shirt on. I let my deep red hair be untamed in it's curly state. My green eyes looked to Kayleigh standing in my room.

"What?" I asked her as she looked at me.

"You know that Puck has been with many woman." My sister informed me with information that I already knew.

"I have no interest in him and I already know." I looked to her before I grabbed my things. "Now I'd like to be in peace before I leave." I looked to my sister before she nodded and left. I took the opportunity to grab my cigarettes and lighter and put it in my bag before grabbing the other essentials. I made my way out if the house with an apple in hand. I drove and ate the apple on my way to school.

The drive wasn't that bad but I had to put my game face on to get on with the day that was either going to be good or horrible. I stepped out of my car with my school bag. I locked my car and walked into the school to only get slushied by my ex-boyfriend and his girlfriend, Danielle. It was cherry, the flavor I loathed. I wiped the cherry off of my face and looked at both of them. I wanted to both punch them in the face. I shot them both glares as they were laughing. I pushed past them and to the nearest bathroom.

"Hey, you might need this." I heard a familiar voice call. I set my bag down and went to the front of the door and saw a black wifebeater. I took it and looked out the door. "Puckerman, why are you doing this?" I asked him.

He shrugged before speaking, "Getting slushie on your clothes sucks, I also know how much you hate cherry so smelling like it might make you sick." He explained. I changed into it and grabbed my things along with my wet shirt.

"Doesn't look have bad." He checked me out. I gave him a look before I started walking toward the exit where my car was parked.

"What do those two have against you?" He asked as he followed me.

"They must be so bored with their lives that they need someone to pick on." I told him. "Don't you have glee club to go to? Before school, rehearsals during free period and then rehearsals afterward?" I asked him.

"Mr. Schue won't care, besides where are you going to go?" He asked.

"Might just hang out in my car." I shrugged.

"So are you going to skip glee?" He asked. I looked to him as I opened my car and put my t-shirt in the back and grabbed the safety pin that was on the floor. I used it to pin Puck's shirt.

"I just go there to study not sing. Even though Rachel complains about me giving all the information to the competition. I'm not the best singer." I looked to him as he rolled his eyes.

"You know she is always like that." He looked to me as I shut my car door and looked at him.

"You don't have to follow me around all day. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." I looked to him before I walked back toward the school. I didn't hear any footsteps behind me so I decided to go to the auditorium. I hooked up my iPod and put on "What Hurts the Most" the slow version by Cascada. I gave the first to times for me to stretch and change. I set myself up and started to dance. As I finished my two run throughs I didn't notice that the glee club was sitting there.

"Sorry Mr. Schue, I didn't know that you were going to use the auditorium. " I apologized before I grabbed my things and got out of there as quickly as possible. I went to the girls bathroom to change and I had completely forgotten my iPod. I went to rush back when I was met with Kurt and my iPod in his hand.

"Thanks Kurt." I smiled before I took it from him.

"It must be tough." He said to me. I gave him a confused look before he continued, "To have your heart broken again and not have anyone to talk to you about it. If you ever need an ear I'm here." He smiled at me.

"Thanks but I'm fine really." I lied before I walked away.

I knew I couldn't let anyone in because I would get hurt again. I just put what he said in the back of my mind and headed to class.

By lunch I was ready to just get the day over with. I had went to my car to eat and smoke a cigarette. Being alone was alright at times. I put my earbuds in as I was listening to Mayday parade's song Bruised and Scared.

"I'm bruised and scarred

Save me from this broken heart

All my love will slowly fade and fall apart

Someone please sing this lovesick melody

Call my name if you're afraid

I'm just a kiss away" I sang as I lit my cigarette.

"Nova, I'd like to see you in my office. I think we have a lot to talk about." I heard Ms. Pilsberry say. I looked up at her to see her worried.

"I'm fine." I looked at her.

"Please come after your cigarette." She looked to me before going back into the school. I sighed as I put it out and locked my car while going to her office.

"I'm glad you could make it." She smiled at me.

"There is really nothing wrong with me." I looked to her as I popped a mint in my mouth.

"It has come to my attention that you are not seen with Rick, and you are walk around the halls alone now. Is everything okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine. Rick and I aren't together anymore. I have things to do." I looked to her as I stood up and left, "thanks for caring though." I mumbled before leaving, to be confronted by Sue.

"I don't want to be in the Cheerios for the billionth time. I enjoy dance not cheer leading." I called as I went to a quiet place to do whatever homework I could. Once free period was over I went to my next classes.

As I was walking to glee club I was stopped by Danielle. My day had started out alright but now it was in the slums since she looked like se was going to talk to me.

"Aren't you so cute?" She asked me.

"Look, you got what you wanted. Leave me the fuck alone and start acting like a senior not a child who likes picking on others." I growled.

"Oh I'm just here delivering a message." She handed me a couple pieces if papers. I looked them over to see the sexts that Rick and I had texted to each other along with some revealing pictures of me, which he promised that he deleted them. I looked up at her infuriated, and almost in tears.

"I thought you should get a copy along with everyone else." She smiled before walking away. I quickly pulled her by her hair and slapped her across the face before running out to my car and driving far away from this place. I couldn't believe what she did. I looked down at the papers to see on the very back, 'I don't love you anymore so get over it.' I knew the tears started to stream down my face even more. I couldn't believe that they both would do this to me.

I drove my way to the dance parking lot and just sat there and cried.

I did attend dance but it was hard for me to focus and I went home to see that Kayleigh and Josh had left. I didn't even eat dinner because I was so upset. I just locked myself in my room and went to sleep.

*Next Day*

I honestly didn't want to go to school and I tried everything in my power to stay home but I had to. I had put Puck's shirt in my bag to return to him. I decided to wear black leggings and a white shirt that went under a light tan long sleeve button up shirt. I wore my brown boots that looked like something Lara Croft would wear and headed out the door while putting on my cogwheel heart. I walked out the door with a granola bar this time. Once I finished eating that I started smoking a cigarette in my car. I couldn't go in today but my mom would kill me if I skipped. I tried to put on my best game face and got out of the car. I started to hear some laughter so I put my earbuds in and started looking down as I walked up to the doors. I put out my cigarette and walked in to see everyone was staring at me. I was stopped by Mercedes and Kurt.

"We missed you in Glee yesterday." Kurt said to me.

"I had other things to do." I looked at them as I took out my headphones.

"We saw the papers and tried to get rid of the ones that hadn't been seen yet. I can't believe Rick did this to you." She looked at me.

"Thanks but I can handle myself." I looked to her before Puck blocked my path.

"Not now Puck." I looked to him as he looked at me.

"Come to Glee this morning." He told me.

"Why? So I have a place to study and more people to make fun of me?" I asked him.

"We have something for you." Mercedes smiled before She and Kurt dragged me to the auditorium, where everyone in glee was waiting.

"In the past two days, we noticed how you were acting." Kurt said as I sat down.

"And how you don't have any friends. Also of what happened yesterday and this morning we thought that you could use some friends. Now more than ever." Mercedes finished.

"When you left your iPod here we saw your selection of music and thought that this was appropriate." Finn added before they got into formation and started swaying.

"When you're weary

Feeling small

When tears are in your eyes

I will dry them all

I'm on your side

When times get rough

And friends just can't be found

Like a bridge over troubled water

I will lay me down

Like a bridge over troubled water

I will lay me down" Puck stood forward and looked at me before he started singing,

"When you're down and out

When you're on the street

When evening falls so hard

I will comfort you"

Then everyone started singing again,

"I'll take your part

When darkness comes

And pain is all around

Like a bridge over troubled water

I will lay me down

Like a bridge over troubled water

I will lay me down" I noticed how Mercedes and Rachel walked up to the front and started singing,

"Sail on Silver Girl,

Sail on by

Your time has come to shine

All your dreams are on their way" then they all started singing again and swaying while looking at me.

"See how they shine

If you need a friend

I'm sailing right behind

Like a bridge over troubled water

I will ease your mind

Like a bridge over troubled water

I will ease your mind."

I looked at all of them and I felt like I was going to cry.

"Thanks but I'm fine." I lied as Mercedes came down and looked at me.

"You can't be fine after all of this. Why are you so distant from everyone?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm not, I don't need help with this." I told her.

"No one should go through this kind of humiliation." Quinn spoke up.

"Principle Higgins is taking care of the situation." Mr. Schue reassured the club.

"But that isn't going to stop those who saw the pictures. They are just going to torture her." Finn spoke up.

"You haven't seen them have you?" Rachel asked Finn, to which he quickly answered no.

"Though it's not the time I was wondering if you wanted to join the glee club? Your voice needs more work with some notes but you could really help out the balance." Rachel looked to me before I looked at all of them.

"No. I have other things to worry about. And thanks for improving my confidence." I glared at Rachel before throwing Puck his shirt.

I walked out and went to my first class trying to ignore the slurs and words the boys were yelling at me.

As I was walking to my next class I felt an arm around my shoulder. I looked to see that it was Puck's.

"Did you see the pictures?" I asked him as I ignored his arm.

"No, I was tempted to look but I'd rather see you for myself in person." He truthfully told me.

"Thanks, but you aren't ever going to get into my pants." I looked to him as a sarcastic smile formed on my face. As I was walking with Puck I heard the boys on the football team yell at me and say various phrases to Puck about him sleeping with me. I stopped at my locker and looked to him.

"Now is when you are supposed to take your leave." I looked to him before I opened it.

I heard him walk off before I started taking out the books I needed.

*Lunch*

When lunch had arrived I had taken refuge in my car again because I needed a smoke break.

"Does mom know?" I heard my sister ask. I jumped as I saw her leaning against my car.

"No, but don't tell her. I don't need to have being grounded on my plate." I looked to her before I moved over so she could sit down.

"I won't. I couldn't help but answer the home phone when I stopped by today. I heard about what Rick did. It was an asshole thing for him to do with that whore of a girlfriend but this will all get better." She smiled at me.

"So why are you here?" I asked her.

"Our Mimi hurt herself and we need someone for the last performance this Friday. I told them I knew someone who knew all of her lines front to back." A sly smile grew on my sister's face.

"And your college is letting me do this?" I asked her as I felt the excitement show on my face when she nodded. I gave her a huge hug as she laughed.

"This might take your mind off of things. You start immediately." She smiled.

"Thanks, I'll practice every chance I get." I smiled before I grabbed my things.

"Like you are going to do now?" Kayleigh asked.

"Yep." I smiled before she grabbed my arm.

"And don't deny it but you need friends. I know you won't want to get hurt like me but you have to just trust the people who show you kindness. I don't want to see you without friends." Kayleigh looked to me concerned, "For me?" She asked with those puppy dog eyes of hers.

"For you I will." I smiled before I closed the truck and went to the auditorium to go practice my favorite number, "Out Tonight". It wasn't that hard for me to master since I sang it in the shower all the time and my sister Kayleigh had told me that I would make a great Mimi. I hooked up the song to the stereo system and started to sing and dance along to the song. Once I was finished with my run throughs I heard clapping. I looked up to see Rachel in the audience.

"What do you want?" I asked her as I was picking up my things.

"I wanted to use the auditorium to practice some solos for sectionals and I saw that you were using it and I didn't want to interrupt you." She explained.

"All yours." I gestured as I was walking up to the sound booth area to grab my iPod.

"You know glee club would look good on college applications." Rachel stated.

"Yeah but I have enough on my plate. I don't have time for glee club." I looked to her before I heard her to tell Leto wait. So I stopped and turned around, "What?" I asked her.

"I know that you are and upperclassman and probably dot take advice from underclassmen but you have a great singing voice. It would really help if we had another voice." Rachel looked at me sincerely.

"Sorry Rachel but no." I told her before walking out and headed to my locker to get ready for my next class.

As the day ended I felt a little better about my situation before the jocks were yelling at me. I tried to drown them out but I felt a comforting arm around my waist.

"Just keep walking." I heard Puck whisper.

"You know I was walking alone until you wrapped your arm around me, having the jocks yell more things at me." I gritted my teeth a bit irritated as the jocks wouldn't shut their mouths.

"Just ignore them." He told me nonchalantly.

"I don't need more things being yelled at me." I sighed as I took his hand off of my waist.

"Let them think what they want. You and I know what's the truth." He looked to me as I stopped at the exit that was closest to my car.

"That still doesn't help." I told him before I left.

I headed to my sister's college (that was just outside of Lima) to practice all the scenes that I was in. After that I went to dance.

As I arrived home I noticed that Josh was here.

"Hey Nova, mom and dad went out for a bit and will be back soon. Cassie and Connor just went to bed so, you can have some leftovers or whatever." Josh smiled as he pulled me into a hug. "Congrats on getting Mimi! I can't wait to see it." He congratulated before letting me go and let me go to bed.

**A/N: So I made changes to this because I didn't like the layout of the last one please Review it really helps**


	3. The agreement

This morning my sister woke me up to tell me that I would have to skip school for rehearsals, which I didn't mind. Kayleigh just called my school pretending to be our mom so I could be excused.

"Let's go for the longest dress rehearsal you will experience." I gave her a worried look before she laughed, "We have lunch and tons of fun. Don't worry." She put a hand on my shoulder as we took my car.  
"So we are all going out to a club after the performance and you are invited, well food then out to the club." Kayleigh informed me.  
"And your hiding something." I briefly looked at her to see a smile grow on her face.  
"Well, I'm dating someone. His name is Evan and he is coming out with us." She confessed. I almost stopped my car from her news. After what happened to my sister during her junior year I thought that she would still be recovering by this point but she was dating. I couldn't believe it!  
"How?" I asked still stunned by her news.  
"Well we met through our English class and sort of clicked." She shrugged, "Of course I wasn't as trusting when we first met but we went out a couple of times to get to know each other and then we really started dating." She explained with a smile on her face.  
"And I'm going to meet him?" I asked as she gave me a simple nod.  
"I talk about how you are such a magnificent dancer." She nudged my shoulder.  
"Yeah right." I rolled my eyes before pulling into the campus's parking lot.  
"I really do!" She exclaimed. I grabbed my things from the back as did Kayleigh and we headed to the building that had the theater.

When we entered I saw that everyone in the cast was already there and warming up.  
"Hey Nova, come on and join us! We have a lot of work to do." Brad waved. Brad was playing Roger. I got to talk to him during breaks and practiced with him since he was playing my character's romantic interest. I put my things down in a chair and went up on the stage to stretch with them.  
"Alright I see that everyone is just about here, so let's start warming up our vocal chords." Frank, the director, smiled as he walked in. Everyone got up and started to do vocal warm-ups before we started. The first run through we went straight through intermission with ashore bathroom and water break. The second time we had a fifteen intermission then continued on until the end.  
"Everyone go get lunch and be back within the hour." He instructed before leaving.

*Friday*

The yelling was still going on but all I could focus on was tonight. I was getting nervous and went to the auditorium to go practice "Light my Candle" since I had some trouble with it at the practices.  
"What are you doing?" I heard a familiar voice ask, I looked to see that it was Sam.  
"Practicing my singing." I looked to him before going up to the edge of the stage, "What are you doing here?" I asked him.  
"I heard singing and was wondering who it was." He shrugged, "Why are you practicing singing anyway? You don't want to join Glee so why bother?" He asked.  
"It's for something I'm doing." I looked to him before I walked back over to my spot and looked at him to see that he hasn't left. "Please leave." I asked before he left confused. I continued practicing before I went to my next class. When school was over I went home to drop off some things and grab some money and things before going to my sister's college to rehearse a bit more.  
"Calm down Nova! You are going to be a great Mimi." Kayleigh reassured me.  
"In my opinion, better than the last one." Brad whispered in my ear before rubbing my shoulders.  
"Relax! You will be fine!" One of the crew members smiled at me.  
"I just don't want to mess up!" I sighed before continuing to curl my hair.  
"You won't, but if you do we have you covered!" Brad smiled before patting my head and going off to finish getting ready.

As the show time crept closer I continued to get nervous.  
"Just pretend that we are doing this for ourselves and no one is in the audience." Kayleigh whispered before going off to her corner.

"I did it!" I exclaimed as we ended the show and went out to do a meet and greet.  
"What did I tell you? You did fine!" Brad smiled before lightly tapping his fist to my chin.  
"Wow Nova! You were great out there." Mr. Schue complimented as he walked up to me with the entire Glee club! What the actual fuck? I knew I didn't reveal to Sam that I was going to be here, unless Rachel did some snooping and found out that I was going to be here. If this was one of her ploys to get me to join, it wasn't going to work.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked as I looked at all of them.  
"I thought it would be good to come and support you." Rachel smiled.  
"And I didn't tell you for a reason. I didn't want you to come and see me then try to recruit me again." I looked to her.  
"Then why not just sit in for a week, and if you don't like it, don't join. We won't bother you ever again." Rachel explained. I crossed my arms and looked to Puck who was checking me out.  
"You were great out there." He complimented as he saw me notice him.  
"Fine but I don't want to be bothered by you ever again." I looked to Rachel then to Mr. Schue, "Thanks though." I looked to him before he nodded and everyone but Puck went to go congratulate the rest of the cast.  
"What do you want?" I asked him.  
"Why won't you join?" He asked me.  
"Because I have too much going on. I don't think I need one more thing on my plate. I still won't have sex with you." I looked to him before I saw a little girl with brown hair run up to me.  
"Juliet! What are you doing here?" I asked her, since this wasn't a show for kids.  
"She wanted to see you, though she couldn't wait to see you tomorrow." Josh smiled before I picked her up and gave her a big hug.  
"Babysitting am I?" I asked as my mom came up and smiled.  
"We are going out to meet Kayleigh's friend. Josh is coming with us and your aunt and uncle are going to come with us. Just don't stay out too late." My mother smiled.  
"I can help, I'm really good with kids." Puck smiled at my mom.  
"That would be nice so the boys could do something with your friend." She smiled before taking Juliet.  
"Great." I smiled sarcastically before looking at Puck who just smiled. My mom smiled before congratulating me and leaving to bring Juliet home.

I turned to him and looked at him, "What do you think your doing, inviting yourself to babysit with me?" I asked him, irritated with him.  
"I thought you would need help." He shrugged.  
"I don't need help babysitting my cousins." I crossed my arms.  
"How's my favourite biggest star?" I heard a voice ask me. I turned around to see my friend from middle school, Derek.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked him as I was in utter shock.  
"Josh told me about you finally playing your favourite part. I had to come see you." He smiled.  
"I literally thought you died because you never called me when you moved out to Washington with your family." I truthfully told him.  
"Wow, you couldn't look me up?" He asked with a smile on his face, "I forgive you though." He smiled as Puck stepped forward.  
"Who is this?" Derek asked as he motioned to Puck.  
"A person I know from Glee." I told him nonchalantly.  
"You're participating in Mckinley's Glee club? I guess there will be some friendly competition." Derek smiled.  
"Uh, that's not what I meant. I sit in on rehearsals sometimes. What do you mean competition?" I asked him.  
"I'm in Dalton's Warblers and we will be there at sectionals." He smiled before I started poking at his puffy hair. "Did you hear what I said?" He asked as he took my hand.  
"I did I just can't believe your hair!" I smiled as I looked into his hazel eyes. I had always known in some way that Derek would be good looking with his milk chocolate skin and his famous sweet smile. As I would tell him, "he was my favourite piece of milk chocolate" not that I ever did anything sexual or kiss him. "You want to come out with us?" I asked him.  
"Why not? I haven't seen you in ages." He smiled.  
"Go find my sister and say hello to her. She will flip if you don't say hello." I smiled before hugging him. I turned to see that Puck was still standing there.  
"Why haven't you left yet?" I asked him.  
"I don't know what time to come over tomorrow." He stated.  
"Noon. Bye." I smiled before I started to walk out if the auditorium to change into my street clothes before Mercedes and Kurt cornered me.  
"Who was that?" They both asked as I knew they meant Derek.  
"A friend I went to middle school with, his name is Derek." I told them.  
"Why isn't he at McKinley?" Mercedes asked.  
"He moved back and goes to Dalton Academy." I told her.  
"So you two are going on a date or just out?" Kurt asked.  
"Out as friends and I don't feel like playing twenty questions right now so." I looked to the both of them before my sister's promise came back to mind.  
"But I may need texting buddies if I'm going to be spending the day with Puckerman babysitting my cousins." I sighed before I handed them my phone and then telling them my number.  
"Talk to you tomorrow." I smiled before changing. Out of everyone in Glee I had this feeling that I could trust Mercedes and Kurt out of everyone but I wasn't going to tell them everything. Just stuff now.

When everyone was changed we went out and had a wonderful time. I even met Evan, who was a decent guy. Derek and I caught up too, which was really nice having an old friend back in town. Things seemed like they were going to turn out right.

**A/N: Another chapter done! Next chapter another OC comes in that is a rival of Nova~ But who is it? R&R**


	4. Saturday Babysitting

**A/N: when I meant the rival of Nova in the next chapter I meant the chapter after this one. Please review!**

I skipped dance this morning because I went out after the show. I looked up at my ceiling remembering that Puck would be babysitting with me.  
"He better not try anything." I muttered to myself.  
"We are going to be leaving soon, there is money on my dresser for pizza and drinks." My mother walked into my room to see that I was lying on my bed.  
"You should really get ready if you are having your friend over." My mom looked at me, with that motherly look.  
I gave her an eye roll before I grabbed yoga pants and a red tank top that went under a black long sleeve crop top and hopped in the shower. I had my slippers on before I went downstairs. I heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it.  
"Hi Puck, my cousins haven't arrived yet so it's just Cassandra and Connor." I told him before I stepped aside to let him in.  
"I brought my guitar so I could practice for sectionals." He informed me. I pointed to where he could set it down. I walked to the living room where Cassandra was watching tv.  
"Connor is upstairs in his room." She stated. I sat down beside her as she was looking at her phone.  
"What do you want to do when they get here? Watch a movie? Play games?" I asked her before I heard the doorbell ring again. My mom got it and on the other side were my Aunt Hannah and Uncle Jeremy along with their three kids. Sadie and Cameron were twins who were six and Juliet was four (and she was adopted). Juliet ran in and straight to me. I picked her up and gave her a big hug.  
"I missed you Juliet! It's been such a long time!" I smiled as i got a no out if her along with a laugh before she kissed me on my cheek. "Hi Aunt Hannah, Uncle Jeremy." I greeted them both.  
"Hi Nova, your mother told me that you have a friend helping you out today. I also hear that friend is a boy, must mean that you are off the market." She winked. I looked at her seriously before speaking, "Just two friends, nothing more." I corrected her.  
"Hello you must be Nova's Aunt though I would of mistaken you for her cousin." Puck smiled as he checked out my Aunt. I turned to him before I stepped on his foot.  
"We'll go get the kids settled." I smiled before I pushed him to the other room. I set Juliet down before pulling him aside.  
"Can you not hit on my family members?" I whispered to him.  
"What, your Aunt is a total MILF." He confessed. I looked down for a moment trying to pretend that I didn't hear that. "No, hands off of my family." I pointed my finger at him before my mom came over to us.  
"We are leaving, be good." She smiled before I hugged her goodbye.

When my parents left, Connor came downstairs to be with his cousins (though my dad probably bribed him). "So what do you want to do first? We can get pizza in a little while." I smiled as I sat down.  
"Could we watch The princess and the frog?" Sadie asked as I noticed an eye roll from Cameron.  
"Sure, I'll set it up. You boys can play cards if you want." I looked to the boys before Connor went off to get a deck. The girls stayed on the couch as Puck was sitting on the couch.  
"If you are looking at where I think you're looking Puckerman, I will hurt you." I threatened before starting the DVD. I took my seat next to Puck as the girls didn't leave any space for me to sit away from him.  
"Could you dance too?" Juliet asked me as her baby blues eyes looked at me.  
"Yes but after the movie." I smiled as I put an arm around Juliet.

When the movie finished I had cleared the room for room to dance.  
"What song do you want me to dance to?" I asked them.  
"How about Lady Marmalade?" Puck ask, which his answer got a glare and a stern 'No'.  
"Jump in the line!" Sadie exclaimed. I nodded before I thought of a brilliant idea. "How about a dance competition between the girls and the boys will judge. We haven't done that in ages." I looked to the girls who looked delighted, but Cameron and Connor didn't look too pleased. "You do this and you can go play video games for the rest of the day." I smiled at the two before they agreed. I got up to go get a drink for myself before asking the kids what they wanted.  
"I have a question." Puck asked. I looked at him as I brought the glass to my lips and looked to him, "If it's about sex then no." I told him before taking a sip of water.  
"No, it's about Juliet." He said seriously.  
"What about her." I asked him in a hushed tone.  
"Why does she have a scar on her arm?" He asked me.  
"You can't tell anyone. I don't usually tell a lot of people but you had a kid, and gave her up so you might know some things about the adoption process." I told him quietly before holding up a finger, "Her parents were abusive towards her and she got that from falling on broken glass. Child services found out and took her away. My Aunt and Uncle found out that they couldn't have anymore children so they wanted to adopt a little girl and to them Juliet was perfect. They finally have her in their custody but if the slightest thing happens to her then they could loose her. Just thinking about it makes me upset. There are some people out their that I question why they are parents if they can't care for the child." I explained to him in a hushed tone before walking out of the kitchen to grab my phone. I looked down to notice that I got a text from Kurt. I read it and couldn't believe what he texted me.  
'Be careful with Puck on your date! ;)' I glowered before responding with 'It's not a date!'. I put my phone down as I noticed Juliet enter the kitchen.  
"Can we make cookies?" She asked.  
"Sure what kind?" I asked her.  
"Sugar! Can we make shapes too?" She asked.  
"Yes we can." I smiled before I picked her up and put her on one of the high chairs (with backs of course) that was on one side of the island in the kitchen. I went to the side were Puck was and opened the drawer with the cookie cut outs and rolling pin. "Cassie, bring in my iPod and the Bose. We are going to make cookies." I called before I noticed her rushing in with my iPod connected on the Bose. "Children friendly playlist." I smiled at her before she did as I asked. Sadie entered as Cameron and Connor entered with their DSes. As long as they had fun while they were here it was fine with me if they played video games. I could actually get rid of Puck if I sent him to go play with them.

Juliet wanted to put in the flour so I picked her up and gave her the measuring cup that was filled with the flour. As all the ingredients were in I let the mixer mix before the girls and I started to dance to the Backstreet Boys.  
"You still listen to the Backstreet Boys?" Puck asked.  
"Why not?" I shrugged as I stopped and looked at him.  
"So does this mean you love Bieber?" He asked, Sadie instantly perked up.  
"No, talk to Sadie about that." I gestured before I turned off the mixer and spread the flour on the counter so they could make the shapes with the dough. I took part as did Puck though he did put his hand around my waist as I was preoccupied with cutting a cookie. I took some flour and threw it on his face. I heard the girls laugh as Puck threw some in my face.  
"Puckerman don't test me." I smiled at him as I picked up more flour and looked at him slyly.  
"Try me." He smiled back as I threw flour in his face. He threw it back at me and I started laughing. Was this what it was like to have a boyfriend again? I had locked eyes with Puck, as we were in a staring contest to see who was going to make the next move.  
"Nova, where's the cookie tray?" Cassandra asked, breaking my concentration of the staring contest with Puck. I put the flour down and wiped my hands down to get out the tray. I looked to Puck who was leaning against the counter trying to clean his face from the flour. I started to put the cookies on the tray as the kids went to go wash their hands, leaving Puck and I alone in the kitchen. I took the dish towel from him and started wiping my own face.  
"So why did you ask about Juliet?" I asked him as I was concentrating on the cut out cookies.  
"She looked different compared to your Aunt and Uncle. You also seem to pay more attention to her." He told me.  
"Very observant are we?" I asked him before I looked down, "So why do you keep following me around? Like your my bodyguard?" I asked him.  
I noticed he shrugged before moving next to me, "Your different from the other girls." He stated.  
"I'm not that special Puckerman, and if your saying that to get me in bed with you. I will castrate you." I threatened him.  
"Maybe I don't want to have sex with you." He looked to me seriously.  
"Yeah right." I rolled my eyes.  
"So, it's just like you said the other day, things change." He helped me with the other cookie tray.  
"When I said that I meant between what happened with Rick and I." I looked to him before I handed him my phone.  
"Call in for the pizza. Just cheese since I think that is what the kids will eat and ask for a liter of sprite and Dr. Pepper." I looked to him as I went to go put on the oven mitts. I put the cookies in the oven as Puck called in for the pizza.  
"Nova, we are going to watch Tangled, Sadie insisted. Connor and Cameron went upstairs to play video games." Cassie informed me before I nodded.  
"Why don't you go hang with the boys? I'll be fine watching the girls." I looked to Puck who shrugged it off and then went upstairs. I went upstairs to get the money from my mom's dresser and put it in my bra since yoga pants didn't come with pockets.  
I felt my phone buzz and looked down to see that Mercedes had texted me this time,  
'Girl, Puck may be a bit of a bully and the father of Quinn's baby but he can be sweet. He's better than Rick.' I stared at her text before responding.  
'I appreciate your input but I'm not going to pursue anything with Puck. I'm not looking to get hurt again or to have sex." I texted her before my eyes returned back to the movie.  
"So after pizza why don't we all practice our numbers." I smiled to the girls as they agreed.  
"Though Juliet should get some help, being the youngest." Cassie looked to us both.  
"I don't mind, do we have an agreement?" I asked Sadie and Juliet.  
"Yes." They both said in unison before the doorbell rang. I got the money out of my bra and went to the door. I opened it to see Derek, once again.  
"Fancy meeting you here." He smiled.  
"I would say the same to you but I'm not so pleased to see you." I teased.  
"Then I guess I will take these pizzas and sodas." He grinned before I handed him the money.  
"Keep the change." I looked at him before he started to give me the pizzas.  
"I'll bring the sodas in for you." Mike smiled before going to get the sodas.

I left the door open and walked into the kitchen.  
"Here are your sodas. How's babysitting?" He asked.  
"It's going good. The boys have someone to hang out with so I guess it's alright." I smiled at him.  
"So after all these years you are still here huh?" He asked.  
"Yes, and I like it." I smiled before Puck and the boys walked into the kitchen and gave a brief hello to Derek.  
"You should get going, don't want you to get in trouble." I smiled as I walked him to the door.  
"So swing competition this Sunday?" He asked.  
"Against Luke, wonderful." I sarcastically told him. "I'll be rooting for you." He smiled before going to his car. I shut the door before returning to the kitchen to see that Puck was giving everyone their pieces. Juliet looked at me and smiled as she pointed the seat next to her.  
"You saved this for me? How sweet." I smiled as I took a seat and grabbed my own slices.  
"What song should I dance to?" Juliet asked me.  
"Favourite song?" I asked her as she thought for a minute before her face lighting up, "Caramell!" She exclaimed.  
"She means CaramellDancing. The English version." Sadie looked to me before taking a huge bite.  
"Perfect." I smiled as we continued to eat our pieces.

"Our first contestant is Cassie and she will be dancing to, Girls just want to have fun." I smiled before taking a seat next to Puck and pulled Juliet on my lap. Cassie proceeded with her upbeat dance. She danced to it in a more lyrical form but she was having fun with it. Once she finished I paused the music and introduced Sadie, who was going to dance to Victoria Justice's Best Friend's Brother.  
"Isn't this interesting." Puck whispered in my ear. I just disregarded it and watched Sadie. As Sadie finished Juliet looked up at me, "What if I forget?" She asked.  
"Just wing it. Don't worry." I smiled before I picked her up and introduced her and told the judges her song. I sat back down and watched her. She stopped and looked at me worried as I motioned her to continue. She did so and a smiled grew on my face as I watched her perform.  
"Now it's your turn." Puck smiled at me.  
"I don't think I can do this alone, how about I have my girls dance with me?" I asked them as they all jumped up. I put on the music and we all started dancing.  
"Now go decide." I shooed them off as I went to go grab another slice of pizza. Puck entered and looked at me.  
"What?" I asked him with a mouthful.  
"Do you not want to win?" He asked me.  
"Yes. Pick one of the girls." I told him before I continued eating.

"Okay it's nine so time for bed." I looked to Juliet as I picked her up and looked at the other two girls.  
"I'm going to sing for Juliet so if you want to see how terrible my singing is then come on down." I smiled as I poked her nose.  
"Can you braid my hair?" Juliet asked.  
"Of course! You get to sleep in my bed while the girls go to Cassie's room and do icky girly stuff." I winked to the girls before I brought her up to my room.  
"What song do you want me to sing?" I asked her as I sat her down on my bed.  
"Strangers like me." She told me.  
"Tarzan? I don't know that seems kind of tough." I smiled as I started braiding her hair.  
"I know you can do it! You can do anything." She exclaimed.  
"No, I can't. I'm going to tell you a secret but you can't tell anyone." I whispered in her ear.  
"I promise!" She swore.  
"You see I can't make friends all that well. I'm afraid of getting hurt and talking to people so I can't do everything. I'm kind of a lone duckling, but you are the sunshine that makes me smile on gloomy days." I told her before she turned around and hugged me.  
"I'll be your friend." She told me. I hugged her back and looked at her, "That sounds splendid." I smiled. I put the elastic in her hair before I heard my phone buzz. I saw that Mercedes was calling and answered it.  
"Hey how's the babysitting going?" Mercedes asked.  
"Surprisingly good. I was just about to put Juliet to sleep then go watch a movie or something." I told her.  
"Is Puck going to watch the movie with you or-"  
"Yes, if he wants to. Nothing else." I cut her off.  
"Mhm, so are you going to join the glee club after this week?" She asked me.  
"I don't know yet." I sighed before looking to Juliet, "I got to go." I told her before I hung up. I brought up the lyrics on my phone and started singing.

"Whatever you do, I'll do it too  
Show me everything and tell me how  
It all means something  
And yet nothing to me

I can see there's so much to learn  
It's all so close and yet so far  
I see myself as people see me  
Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there

I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about these  
strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me," Puckerman then entered strumming on his guitar and singing. I gave him a look before looking back to Juliet,

"Every gesture, every move that she makes  
Makes me feel like never before  
Why do I have  
This growing need to be beside her

Ooo, these emotions I never knew  
Of some other world far beyond this place  
Beyond the trees, above the clouds  
I see before me a new horizon," Then we started singing together, though I didn't have a choice,

"I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about these strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me

Come with me now to see my world  
Where there's beauty beyond your dreams  
Can you feel the things I feel  
Right now, with you  
Take my hand  
There's a world I need to know

I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about these strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me

...I wanna know." We sang softy as the song ended. I looked to Juliet before putting her under the covers and kissing her goodnight. I dimmed my lights a little so she wouldn't get scared of the dark. I shut the door a bit and looked to Puck.  
"Why did you join me? I could of sang the song by myself." I crossed my arms and walked down the stairs to the lounge room and turned on the wii.  
"Why won't you join Glee? You have a great voice. If you have to just tune Rachel out." He informed me as he changed the subject.  
"I have enough on my plate. I have a big competition coming up so I don't have time for Glee." I told him as I switched the tv channel to the one that had the wii hooked up to.  
"If you join for me, I will join something that you want me to do." Puck looked at me before I turned and looked to him before seriously considering his agreement.  
"I'll think about it." I told him as I heard him so down on the couch.  
"So what are you doing?" He asked me as I opened the Netflix app.  
"I'm going to watch a horror movie. You can join me if you want." I looked to him before grabbing a blanket in the blanket and afghan cupboard. I threw it on the couch and looked to Puck, "You want one? We aren't sharing." I let him know before he shook his head.  
"So what are we watching?" Puck asked.  
"The Ward, it was made in 2009, and it looks good from the trailer. I've seen it when I look on Netflix all the time." I sat down and wrapped myself in the blanket as I clicked the movie while using the wii remote.

A few parts I jumped at as I was watching the movie but otherwise is was a good movie. Once it finished I looked to Puck, "That was a good movie." I stated before I got up.  
"Choose a movie, horror, no nudity or anything like that." I gave him the remote and watched him roll his eyes.  
"Oh joy." He stated sarcastically.  
"Contain your excitement." I smiled. As I went upstairs to check on the girls and the boys to see that they were asleep. I turned off their lights and went back downstairs.  
"What are we watching?" I asked him.  
"The new daughter." He looked to me as I wrapped myself in my blanket before he started the movie. The movie started to be a bit weird and freaky as it progressed.  
"What's wrong with her back?" Puck asked as it showed her bare back and some sort of boils on it.  
"I don't know but maybe it's something to do with that mound." I looked to him before turning my eyes back to the screen.

Then when the police officer was bringing the father home I was intensely watching the movie.  
"Hey whatcha watching?" Josh asked us as I screamed because he scared me and Puck started laughing. I punched him before looking to my brother. "You could of made your presence known rather than scaring me." I glared at him before he shrugged.  
"It's more fun this way." He stuck his tongue out before I swiftly got up and went after him. The second run around Puck grabbed me and Josh smiled at him, "Thanks man, you don't know how awful it is getting beat up by her. She may be a dancer but she has a mean left hook." Josh laughed as I was wriggling free of Puck's grip.  
"I'll keep that in mind." Puck told my brother before I gave him a glare.  
"Your lucky that I can't kill you now." I smiled at him before going upstairs quietly and grabbing my car keys.  
"You can finish your movie, Hannah and Jeremy are going to pick up the kids tomorrow. They don't want to wake them up." My mother smiled before going upstairs. I turned to Puck, "What do you want to do?" I asked him as I crossed my arms.  
"Watch the movie since that's the only thing that seems fun." He looked to me before checking me out, "Unless you want to go to a motel?" He raised an eyebrow before I gave him a stern look.  
"No, let's watch the movie." I pushed him as I went to sit on the couch. I rewound the movie to where we left off.

Once it was finished I took Puck home and went to bed since it was a long day.


	5. A new but old rival

I arrived to school fairly early to try to get in some practice time since I was going to try glee club out for a week.  
I saw Kurt and Mercedes already in there so I took a seat next to them.  
"So did anything interesting happen Saturday when you two were watching the movie?" Kurt asked me as I knew he was looking for juicy gossip.  
"Not really. Though I **keep** reminding that I won't have sex with him." I sighed before they both looked at me.  
"What?" I asked.  
"You don't see it don't you?" Mercedes asked before my phone rang. I picked up my phone to hear Sarah, my dance coach.  
"Hi what's up?" I asked her as I got up on stage and I started to pace back and forth.  
"Gwen hurt herself and we need a fill in for aerial silk. You're our next choice. Can you come after your free period? I'll call for you to get out of school early. We have a lot to work on." She explained.  
"Yeah that's fine. I have to go though. See you then." I hung up then turned to see more glee members had arrived. I saw Mr. Schue walk in and I walked passed everyone to him.  
"What's up Nova?" He asked.  
"I'm going to have to miss some rehearsals during my trial week. Probably some during free period because I just got something that I really need to work on. I'm really sorry for the short notice but I need to practice for this because if I don't then I could get injured so I don't know if I will be able to actually be in glee club." I looked to him.  
"Nova, I want to thank you for telling me and I think we can work something out if you want to join glee." Mr. Schue smiled before I took my seat next to Kurt and Mercedes.  
"You like him don't you Kurt?" Mercedes asked Kurt.  
"Who?" I asked them both.  
"Blaine, he is a part of the Warblers and goes to Dalton Academy." Kurt answered me.  
"Oh, and he goes for your team?" I asked him before Kurt nodded. "That's good but what were you guys talking about earlier?" I asked them both.  
"You'll find out." Kurt said before Mr. Schue got up on stage.  
"I have an announcement to make, we have a new glee club member, Luke Andrews." He smiled before my cousin entered. I turned around and glared at him.

Luke and I had always competed against each other. I knew that he was going to be going against me in the Swing competition and now that he was here and joined the glee club made it worse. I knew that he had trouble staying in school, but he didn't have to transfer here.  
"What's up Satan." He looked to me.  
"What are you doing here?" I looked to him.  
"Had to transfer and I heard about the glee club so why not spend time with my cousin." He smiled before taking a seat two rows in front of me.  
"That's your cousin?" Kurt whispered. I rolled my eyes and nodded yes, before Mr. Schue went on with the lesson. I noticed Luke raised his hand and went up and started singing 'Rich Girl' (I knew it was directed towards me). I took that to get up and left the auditorium. I couldn't believe him. I stood outside of the auditorium doors and just stood there. I looked across the hall to see Rick with his arms crossed. "Have fun now." He mouthed before walking off. I scowled before I heard the doors open and saw my cousin walk over to me.  
"Hey Satan, I missed you during my performance. You that scared?" He looked to me.  
"No, I just don't want to deal with you. I'm not even in the glee club so why are you there?" I glared before he spoke again,  
"Well I heard Martha is getting married soon and she is looking for performers. I guess we get to compete against each other I was looking to spend quality time with my cousin" Luke said before walking off. I looked to him before going back into the auditorium to grab my things.  
"Where'd you go Red?" Puck ask as the bell rang.  
"The bathroom. I don't need a body guard everywhere I go." I looked to him before I walked out.

I tried to avoid everyone in glee today but when I went to my car to eat for lunch, Mercedes and Kurt were there to greet me.  
"Why are you avoiding us?" Mercedes asked.  
"Honestly, I don't want to talk about it." I looked to both of them.  
"How are you ever going to make friends if you don't talk about things?" Kurt asked.  
"I'm just afraid of getting hurt all over again. And getting hurt like my sister did." I looked to the both of them.  
"We won't do that to you, now what's up?" Mercedes reassured me.  
"Well, Luke and I have been in this whole competition, for who ever is better at the arts, for years now. I knew that he was going to be dancing against me in the swing competition this Sunday but now that he is here, makes it worse." I explained to them.  
"Now that he is here he might preoccupy Santana's mind." Kurt muttered before Mercedes nudged him.  
"Don't worry about your cousin, we both know that you will do better than him. We will be there to cheer you on." Mercedes smiled.  
"Thanks but I think you two should get back to lunch. It's about time that my body guard shows up." I laughed as I took out a cigarette. "I'll stop smoking, just get back to lunch." I smiled at the two before they left. I took a drag before I saw Puck show up with a slushie.  
"Your not going to dump that on me are you?" I asked him before he held it out for me.  
"No, I thought that I would get you your favorite flavor." He looked to me.  
"Very observant are we?" I asked him before he took the cigarette and put it out with his shoe. He opened the straw and put it in my drink. I took a sip as I moved to the side so he could sit down.  
"So Luke is your cousin and he calls you Satan?" He asked me.  
"Yeah, because I have the devil's hair. He shouldn't be talking though, being kicked out of many schools in his lifetime he should be Satan. Not me." I looked to him.  
"So it sounds like you can be a bit competitive." He stated. I shrugged, "I guess so." I looked down at the slush before I looked back up at Puck.  
"Why are you going after me of all people? I told you I'm not interested." I looked to Puck before hearing the bell ring, "I got to go. Rehearsal for another thing I have to do." I rolled my eyes before I closed the side door and got in the front seat. I drove off to the next rehearsal that I had to be at and while I was there I thought of a brilliant idea.  
'Tell Puck to meet me in the parking lot after school.' I texted Mercedes as I was taking a break from the silk.

****  
When I pulled into the parking lot I saw Puck waiting for me so I parked my car and got out.  
"What is it Red?" He asked me.  
"You join my dance group and I join Glee, deal?" I asked him.  
"Fine but no one better find out about this." He rolled his eyes before I walked off to tell Mr. Schue the good news.  
"That's great Nova!" He smiled before coughing.  
"Uh Mr. Schue, you don't look so good. Maybe you should go home." I looked to him as he nodded.  
"I was just grabbing some papers before going home. Mercedes told me that earlier." He looked to me before I left.

****  
The next morning I got dressed in a soft pink dress that was lacey on the top layer while the bottom was a plain light pink so nothing would've entirely revealing. The bottom part of the dress stopped about mid thigh so I put on my plain light pink thigh highs and a garter belt on to keep them up along with small light pink boots that had a little heel to them. This outfit made my hair stick out more and Cassie liked it because I looked very pretty. I looked outside to see that it was gloomy out, which meant a huge chance of rain. I grabbed my umbrella and everything else. I knew that I wouldn't want to go outside during lunch so I took an extra long smoke break and skipped Glee.

"Hey Red, where were you during Glee?" Puck asked me.  
"Smoking, I lost track of time." I lied to him as I caught him checking me out again, "Do I really have to add you to my list of people I need to kill?" I asked him as he smiled and put his arm around me.  
"No, just add me to the one where you and I go on a date." He smiled at me before I laughed.  
"Are you actually asking me out? Puckerman, as I told you before I'm not that special and I don't want to be a notch in somebody's bed post. Besides even if I did consider it, theres the thought of you having STDs." I told him before I started walking off.  
"What if I proved to you that you could date me?" He asked me.  
"Then I could consider it." I smiled before going to my next class.

****  
During lunch I found refuge in the lunch room with Kurt and Mercedes. I had found out that Santana had lunged at Rachel for making the club about her. I rolled my eyes as I was walking in to Glee.  
"Nova wait." Fin warned before Puckerman grabbed me before I fell.  
"What did you do to the floor?" I asked him as I had one hand on his chest.  
"Buttered it so the sub could slip and fall." He smiled as I rolled my eyes.  
"I hope you all are ha-" Rachel started before she fell. Everyone laughed at her, "At least I didn't break my talent." She looked at everyone.  
"What's with the Rachel Berry getup?" Santana asked me as she pointed to my outfit.  
"Uh don't ever call anything I wear that again. I also don't think that Rachel wears garter belts." I looked to her as I lifted my skirt a little and snapped the front one, while still being in Puckerman's arms.  
"Hola Classé." A blonde greeted and then another thunk followed. I turned my head and looked at Kurt.  
"You alright?" I asked Kurt as I broke out of Puck's embrace while he was checking out the teacher before introducing himself as Fin Hudson.  
"I'm Nova Andrews." I smiled as I didn't go along with everyone else's little plan.  
"That's not your names, and I know because I saw a video of you guys at Regionals, where you lost." She looked at everyone before looking to me, "Except you, Jessica Rabbit, and the younger version of Ryan Gosling." She looked to my cousin. I crossed my arms and looked to her. Was she actually serious? I couldn't believe what she said.  
"Could we actually do a Cee Lo number? Mr. Schue never listens to my ideas." Puck spoke up before Holly Holiday smiled at agreed before she broke out into song and had me dancing with Kurt, which lead everyone else to dancing except Rachel.

****  
"So what's the deal with Puck holding you earlier?" Mercedes asked as she started walking beside me.  
"You saw how it happened." I looked to her as Rick was leaning against the lockers and I tripped. I let out a low growl before picking up my things.  
"Will you fucking stop?" I asked him as I was irritated with all of the shit he was doing to me. He shrugged before I grabbed his shirt and looked him in the eye.  
"This better stop before you regret it." I threatened him before he laughed.  
"Are you going to sext me to death?" He smirked as I scrunched my face I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I kicked the locker beside him before I ran off to the nearest girl's room. I locked myself in a stall and started to cry. He was the only person I knew that could make me cry because he knew all my weaknesses. Those sexts at the time meant something to me and the wound still hurt after what he did. I didn't even know what I was thinking when I agreed to Puckerman that I'd consider dating him if he proved himself. It was obvious that I wasn't ready yet.  
"Nova, are you okay?" Mercedes asked.  
"No." I cried as I sat against the wall in the bigger stall.  
"Could you let me in?" Mercedes asked. I got up and opened the stall to let Mercedes in. "This has to stop with Rick. He can't bully you and you shouldn't take it." Mercedes told me as she was dabbing my eyes.  
"He knows what hurts me. He knows how to do this to me. I even told Puck that I'd date him if he proved himself to me. I'm not ready to date and I don't want to get hurt. Puckerman isn't known for relationships." I looked to her as she stood there to think.  
"Then just be his friend and hang out with him. Flirting isn't bad either." She smiled as she wiped away the black stains on my cheeks. "Thanks Mercedes, just don't tell anyone that I cried." I smiled as I went to the mirror and finished cleaning myself up along with Mercedes standing with me. "Thanks for caring so much. It means a lot to me since I never made any friends except Derek and my cousin, Ashlyn." I looked to Mercedes who smiled, "Us glee girls have to stick together."  
"Let's get to glee, Kurt texted me telling that Rachel and Holly are planing to do something big." I linked arms with her as we walked off to the auditorium.

"Where were you two?" Kurt questioned.  
"We took a detour." I looked to Kurt before smiling to Mercedes.  
"You can't even come to glee on time, colleges aren't going to like tardiness." Luke sarcastically smiled at me as I looked down before looking up to speak to him but Holly and Rachel started to preform the final number of Chicago. I sat and watched quietly enjoying the number. Chicago was another favorite musical of mine along with Rent, Once Upon a Mattress and some other ones that people who have to hear twice because they couldn't believe it.  
"So Nova, right?" Holly pointed to me as she stood at the front of the stage, "I heard that you were recently in Rent as Mimi Marquez." She smile at me as I looked at her then to Luke who was looking at me with one of his looks. I knew it was one of his ploys to get me to preform and I wasn't sure if I could get out of this one.  
"I was but there aren't any songs that I can sing solo and I don't have anything prepared." I looked at Holly as she put her hands on her hip.  
"What about Out Tonight? That's a solo song." She looked to me.  
"I really don't want to sing that song." I stated.  
"You don't have to be shy, sing something for me." Luke looked to me before I stood up and went to the stage.  
I looked to the band before telling them what I'd be singing (Danke Schoen). I walked to the center before singing,

"Danke schoen, darling, danke schoen  
Thank you for all the joy and pain  
Picture show, second balcony, was the place we'd meet  
Second seat, go dutch treat, you were sweet

Danke schoen, darling, danke schoen  
Save those lies, darling don't explain  
I recall Central Park in fall  
How you tore your dress, what a mess, I confess  
That's not all

Danke schoen, darling, danke schoen  
Thank you for walks down Lover's Lane  
I can see, hearts carved on a tree  
Letters intertwined, for all time  
Yours and mine, that was fine

Danke schoen, darling, danke schoen  
Thank you for seeing me again  
Though we go on our separate ways  
Still the memory stays, for always  
My heart says, "Danke schoen"

Danke schoen, oh darling, danke schoen  
I said, thank you for seeing me again  
Though we go on our separate ways  
Still the memory stays, for always  
My heart says, "Danke schoen"

Danke schoen  
I'll be the same  
Danke schoen." As I finished I took a bow before walking off the stage.  
"Nice, Nova." Holly smiled before she dismissed us earlier than usual.  
"Why were you late?" Puck asked me as I was gathering my things.  
"Didn't you hear me tell Kurt that Mercedes and I took a detour?" I looked to him before I started to walk off.  
"But I hardly believe that's the truth." Puck caught up to me and stopped me in my tracks.  
"It's the truth now, I'd like to get to rehearsal early today so I can work on the routine for the competition this Saturday." I looked to him before stepping to the side.  
"Then why does it look like you have been crying?" He asked me.  
"Allergies. If your not at my at by the time I finish my cigarette then you are walking." I stated before I started walking off to my car for a smoke break.

My cigarette was almost finished as Puck showed up.  
"You are one lucky duck." I looked to him as I put out my cigarette.  
"So what am I getting into?" He asked me.  
"A swing class. It's the only dance group that had a spot left. You will participate in that while I go practice on the silk." I told him as I started to drive to the studio.  
"What's silk?" He asked.  
"It's hard to explain. I have an expo right after sectionals. It's a beautiful art form." I told him as I kept my eyes on the road.  
The rest of the car ride was silence until we arrived. I grabbed my bag and introduced Puck to the dance instructor. I went my separate way to the gym where they had the silks separately from the dance classes. I changed into the white unitard that I would be wearing as it went into the fantasy theme. The only thing I new for sure was that I was performing to the song Emil (Sacrifice) from the game Nier. I knew the game had beautiful music throughout it so I was excited to be performing to a beautiful song. I smiled at Sarah as she was standing waiting for me.  
"What am I actually performing this to?" I asked her.  
"A wedding, they hand picked the song because that was how they got together. Discussing Nier in a GameStop." She smiled as I started to climb the silk.  
"That's cute." I told her as I started to practice. Though secretly I wish Friday would come sooner since that was closer to the competition.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter and I hope Puck isn't too OOC. I'm re watching everything from season 2. What I get from him is that he would be caring a sweet but very persistent if something he wanted was hard to get.


	6. Bridesmaid dresses, and ice cream

It was finally Friday and just yesterday I found out that I was going to be a bridesmaid. That meant today was going to be a long day as after school since I had to go try on bridesmaid dresses for the wedding. So I had to bring Puck with me because after that we were going to dance class.

Though it was still weird seeing Sue as principle. I made my way to Kurt's locker but as I was walking up to him Karofsky was leaving.  
"What was that about?" I asked him as I gave him a questioning look.  
"Nothing, I see you are sporting the sweatpants and loose top look." He smiled at me.  
"We'll, it's Friday and after school I have to go to a fitting for bridesmaids dress. I want you to come." I smiled at him as his face brightened.  
"I'd love to." He smiled at me. I walked off with him to glee to find out that Mr. Schue had gotten his job back.  
As I exited glee with Kurt I looked down at my phone to see a text from my cousin, Ashlyn.  
"You will get to meet the other redhead of the Andrews clan. Though her last name is Anderson." I smiled at Kurt who gave a weak smile back. It was like his mind was on something else.  
"She might have a million questions for you since she loves working on cars if word gets out that your father owns a shop." I nudged him in a playful way.  
"If that happens take her on a field trip. It will be her own little amusement park." He laughed before he looked at Karofsky. I looked to him as he just gave Kurt an intense glare.  
"I'll catch up with you. I have to go get my English textbook. I forgot it in the choir room." I smiled at Kurt before walking in the opposite direction. I ran up and pushed Karofsky, which ended up being ineffective due to his size.  
"What's your problem, Slut?" He looked to me.  
"My problem is that whatever you are doing to Kurt better stop or else and never call me that again!" I gritted my teeth as he laughed it off.  
"Like you could hurt me." He looked down at me I went to lunge at him before an unseen force grabbed me by my waist and dragged me away from him.  
"What was that for?" I looked to Puck, who was the one who dragged me away.  
"I don't think you want to get suspended if you are going to be a dancer." He looked to me as this was a different side of Puck that I was slowly beginning to see.  
"If you saw the look he gave to Kurt, you would understand." I crossed my arms as I stopped to look at Puck, "Oh and I have to go try on bridesmaid dresses for my cousin's wedding after glee so you have to come. I'm not letting you miss dance." I told him before walking to my next class.

As the day progress I stayed by Kurt's side just in case Karofsky was going to try to bully Kurt. Then I found out that we would be doing a number with Holly Holiday on the stage. At the end of it I splashed water on Puckerman's pants, which turned out to be a small water fight between us.  
"Don't we have to be somewhere?" Kurt asked as he was tapping his foot. I hurriedly changed into my sweats and grabbed my things. I walked out with Kurt and Puck as I wasn't going to hear the end of Martha's rant. She was a stickler for attendance and perfection, kind of like Monica from friends.  
"So Martha is kind of a bitch with a stick up her ass. Don't be intimidated by her." I smiled at Kurt as I pulled into the parking lot.

I linked arms with Kurt as Puck wasn't far behind.  
"Nova bear! I thought you wouldn't show up. Being late is terrible! It leaves a bad first impression on people." Martha greeted with the European style kissing.  
"Nova bear?" Puck muttered. I sent him a quick glare before smiling at Martha. "I hope you don't mind, I brought Kurt who loves weddings and Puck who is in a swing class. They're friends from glee." I smiled at her before looking at them both. "That's fine! We need all the opinions we can get. Ashlyn and Kayliegh are already trying on the first gown." She smiled before taking my things and shoving me off in the direction of the changing rooms.  
"So who are you going to bring to the wedding? I hear that Derek is back in town." Ashlyn stated as she was changing into the dress.  
"I'd squeal and hug you but that's just too cliché." I laughed as she came out in a light blue dress that had a big bow on the back.  
"I don't like this dress." She hugged me.

Ashlyn was a natural ginger (though her hair looked like a red fox tail color wise) with green eyes. She could pull it off well. When we were younger we were mistaken as sisters often. We called ourselves the Andrews sisters. She was my best friend but she was sent to private school so we didn't see each other very often.

"I don't either but we have to see each other more often. I miss my best cousin ever." I smiled as I heard 50's music playing.  
"Martha booked the place for three hours. So we are stuck here for a while. She still doesn't have her bride dress because she hasn't found the 'perfect one'." My sister informed me before an attendant came up and gave me the dress.  
"So this means her Pandora selection playing. I guess I'm going to be late for dance." I groaned as I didn't want to be here for three hours. I went into the changing room and came out.  
"This doesn't look good at all. I mean some blues I can do but this dress I don't like." I sighed as I looked to Ashlyn as she grabbed my hand and dragged me out, "This dress looks horrible. The color is wrong for our complexion, Martha what were you thinking?" Ashlyn stated as she gestured to herself and I. I couldn't help but smirk since Ashlyn always gave Martha a hard time. Kurt was just sitting there silently before getting up and looking over the three of us.  
"Your wedding is in December right?" Kurt asked Martha who nodded, "What theme are you trying to go for?" He asked her.  
"A winter wonderland theme. I wanted to show my fiancé's grandparents from Ireland how pretty snow can be." She smiled as Kurt looked at her.  
"Why not green and white? An Irish theme with greens and whites? Have your bridesmaids wear a nice green color. It would bring out their eyes." Kurt suggested before Juliet came running toward me.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked her.  
"I'm going to get to throw the flowers!" Juliet smiled as I picked her up.  
"Your going to look beautiful in whatever you wear." I kissed her cheek before Kurt shooed us away.  
"So who was the hunk on the couch?" Ashlyn looked to me then Kayliegh.  
"Nova's suitor." Kayliegh eyed me before Kurt and the attendant handed us a dark green flowy dress. I looked to the dress before going to try it on.  
"I feel like Ariel." I sighed as I looked in the mirror.  
"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" Ashlyn asked as she spun around in the dress.  
"So your suitor looks like the bad boy type. Is he?" Ashlyn asked as she raised an eyebrow.  
"He is but good with kids and agreed to take a dance class if I joined glee." I explained to her before Kurt came in and interjected his two cents.  
"And better than Rick." He smiled before taking my hand to shown my cousin.  
"You look so pretty Nova!" Martha smiled as she looked at me then to Ashlyn and Kayliegh.  
"I look like Ariel. As much as I loved the Little Mermaid I don't want to look like her." I put my hands on my hips.  
"Something pretty for us but not as beautiful as you." Ashlyn batted her eyes as she looked at the dress the mirror.  
"Next choice!" Ashlyn skipped off as she received a wide smile from me.  
"You are such a handful." Martha muttered.  
"Thanks!" Ashlyn smiled as a shiny green material was given to us. It was a ninja turtle green that went to our knees. Then Mr. Postman started to play,  
"(Stop)  
Oh yes, wait a minute Mister Postman." Ashlyn sang lead as Kayliegh and I were her back-up singers.

"(Wait)  
Wait Mister Postman  
Please Mister Postman, look and see  
(Oh yeah)  
If there's a letter in your bag for me  
(Please, Please Mister Postman)  
Why's it takin' such a long time  
(Oh yeah)  
For me to hear from that boy of mine  
There must be some word today  
From my boyfriend so far away  
Pleas Mister Postman, look and see  
If there's a letter, a letter for me  
I've been standin' here waitin' Mister Postman  
So patiently  
For just a card, or just a letter  
Sayin' he's returnin' home to me  
(Mister Postman)  
Mister Postman, look and see  
(Oh yeah)  
If there's a letter in your bag for me  
(Please, Please Mister Postman)  
Why's it takin' such a long time  
(Oh yeah)  
For me to hear from that boy of mine  
So many days you passed me by  
See the tears standin' in my eyes  
You didn't stop to make me feel better  
By leavin' me a card or a letter  
(Mister Postman)  
Mister Postman, look and see  
(Oh yeah)  
If there's a letter in your bag for me  
(Please, Please Mister Postman)  
Why's it takin' such a long time  
(Why don't you check it and see one more time for me, you gotta)  
Wait a minute  
Wait a minute  
Wait a minute  
Wait a minute  
(Mister Postman)  
Mister Postman, look and see  
(C'mon deliver the letter, the sooner the better)  
Mister Postman" We laughed as the great memories of us singing as children came back.  
"I just remembered! I have a photo to show you." Ashlyn smiled as she dragged me to her things.  
"This one makes me feel like Leonardo." Ashlyn looked to Martha as she now had a wine glass in her hand.  
"Then you pick out something." She looked at Ashlyn, almost ready to scratch her eyes out.  
"Your a guy, you help pick something out with Kurt." Ashlyn looked to Puck.  
"The only thing I know about dresses is taking them off." He smiled at Ashlyn.  
"Go help Kurt." She took his arm and pushed him off in Kurt's direction. I looked to Juliet as she came out in a white dress with a light green belt around it.  
"You look so beautiful." I smiled at her as she did a twirl.  
"I swear that you would of adopted her if your Aunt and Uncle didn't." Ashlyn smiled as Puck was already back.  
"That quick?" I asked him as he rolled his eyes.  
"Just go try it on." He looked to me before going to sit back down.  
"Come on~" Ashlyn sang as she dragged me to the dressing room. I looked at the dress as it was a long flowy strapless dress that had two slits were it was dark green with a flower belt that was a light green. I put it on and walked out to see Ashlyn with a stunned face.  
"Wow, you look beautiful." She said as I looked at her,  
"You too." I smiled as I looked at her. I walked out as I Martha was sitting down and Juliet was out of her dress.  
"Mommy said I have to go." She smiled at me.  
"I'm going to see you Sunday right?" I asked her as she nodded yes. I kissed her goodbye before she left.  
"Can we wear this dress?" Ashlyn asked Martha as I looked to Puck.  
"Good job at picking out a dress. Brownie points for you." I smiled to him as Ashlyn went to give me a high-five.  
"These are the dresses!" She smiled as I looked to Kayleigh.  
"We're here for another two hours for Martha." Kayliegh reminded us as she went to her dressing room.  
"Just leave your dresses in your rooms and I will take care of them." She smiled before going to help out Martha.

I changed out of my dress and into my sweats. Ashlyn was in her school uniform.  
"Can I stay the weekend? We need an emergency hang out." Ashlyn smiled before going to her things to grab a picture.  
"My mom was digging through her things and found this and other photos. I forgot Luke was our fourth member." She laughed as I grabbed the picture from her. I burst into laughter as now I had something to tease Luke about.  
"This is great." I smiled as Martha came out in a wedding gown that was a little too poofy in my opinion.  
"No." Ashlyn and I said in unison before I looked to Puck then to Ashlyn, "Though tomorrow I'm going to practice with Mike and if some time left I want to head to the studio and show you what I'm doing for a small side project." I smiled at Ashlyn before Martha came out in another dress.  
"No." Ashlyn and I said in unison before Ashlyn looked over to Puck, "So are you two going to go on a date?" Ashlyn asked Puck, referring to me and him.  
"No." I blurted out before he had time to answer.  
"I wasn't asking you." She glared at me before looking to Puck.  
"I've been trying but I don't know how much longer I can ask her." Puck told my cousin before grabbing me and pulling me onto his lap.  
"Puckerman! Let me go!" I exclaimed as I looked him in the eyes before I heard someone clear their throat.  
"Children please, you can go play after we figure out what I'm going to wear!" Martha exclaimed before Ashlyn and I told her no to the dress.  
"She's acting like it's detrimental to her health. It's a goddamn wedding!" Ashlyn yelled the last part.  
"She should of gotten married in Vegas." I looked to Ashlyn as I was still on Puck's lap.  
"You've been chasing me for the past year so I don't think your going anywhere soon." I looked to him as I pried myself from his grip.

Somewhere along the twentieth or twenty-first wedding gown I had fallen asleep. "Martha, can we go home? It's been forever!" I heard Ashlyn whine.  
"What time is it?" I yawned as I opened my eyes to see Martha emerging from the dressing room. The dress was absolutely beautiful on her, and what Ashlyn and I both agreed on was 'the one'. I shot up from the couch and started to stretch.  
"I texted Sarah and told her that we'd be there by seven, it's seven fifteen now." Ashlyn smiled as she handed me my phone.  
"Bye Martha! See you at the wedding." I waved as I went to my car and turned on the engine.  
"I'd invite you to stay the night but I think you want to go home and get ready for your get together with Blaine. If you said something, I would of left sooner." I guiltily smiled at Kurt before driving him home.  
"Wish me luck." He smiled before getting out. I waved him goodbye before driving to the dance studio.  
"So your on the silk? How do your parents feel about that?" Ashlyn asked.  
"They don't know. If they found out, they'd probably want me to stop." I sighed as I pulled into the parking lot.  
"You also smoke." Puck stated as I looked at him before looking to Ashlyn.  
"What? You shouldn't be smoking! You were the one who is supposed to outlive me! Don't harm your body!" She exclaimed.  
"I'm going to stop, I promise." I looked to her with pleading eyes.  
"Okay, but I guess that I might have to transfer to keep an eye on you or have Puckerman watch you." Ashlyn smiled as my eyes brightened as she mentioned her transferring.  
"Can we go inside? I'd really like to get this over with." Puck sighed as he grabbed my bag.  
"We'll talk inside." I sighed as I got out of my car and went in with Ashlyn.

I got ready to go on the silk before I was notified that I would be doing a showcase with a boy named Tim. It would be a duet to LMNT's song Open your eyes (to love). I quickly changed and showed Ashlyn the routine.  
"That was absolutely beautiful." Ashlyn smiled as I made my way down.  
"Thanks, it's something that I wish I could do more of." I sighed as the next song played.

After I had finished practicing I dropped Puck of and went to Ashlyn's house so she could grab her things.  
"Hurry up, I want to get home to eat!" I smiled at her as she ran into her house to grab her things. A few minutes later she was out of the house.  
"How is your mom and her current boyfriend?" I asked her.  
"They are doing good, my mom sends her love. Puck told me about the incident at school. Rick really is a horrible guy." I could see her frown as she mentioned the sext incident.  
"It was my mistake to trust him in the first place." I sighed as I turned into a supermarket parking lot, "Let's grab some ice cream." I smiled at her before parking my car in a parking spot.  
"Cake batter and cheesecake, I bought some yesterday. I figured that you would let me sleep over so I got some to avoid the supermarket." She smiled as she held up a plastic bag.  
"And this is why your my favorite cousin." I smiled as I pulled out and went to my house.  
"Hi Auntie Lynne." Ashlyn smiled brightly at my mother.  
"Hi Ashlyn, it's so good to see you!" My mother greeted before giving her a hug, "Kayleigh sent me pictures of the dresses. They look absolutely beautiful!" She smiled as she looked at the both of us.  
"Surprisingly Puck chose them. Well, we are going to go upstairs since Ashlyn is staying over for the weekend. I knew you probably wouldn't mind. She was going to come see me Sunday anyway." I shrugged as my mother nodded approvingly. Ashlyn tugged at my hand before we ran up to my room.  
"So what's up?" She asked as I took off my sweatpants to change into my pj bottoms.  
"Nothing." I looked at her as I changed into my pants.  
"Cut the shit. I may not be around you all the time but I know when you have your guard up. Also what's up with the scars on the inside of your thighs?" She asked as she folded her arms and gave me that hard glare of hers.

Both of our sophomore years Ashlyn went to a psychiatric hospital because she was clinically depressed and had cut herself. Some of the scars were still there as the others were barely visible. When she was released she took up the hobby of fixing cars. Her father had started to teach her the way around cars before he died (causing her depression). Ashlyn was happier and more carefree than she was before. I knew she looked out for me because I told her things that I didn't tell Kayleigh, (like the sexts between Rick and I, though she found out after Figgin's called).

I stopped and looked at her as I was trying to find something to tell her but I couldn't. I could never lie to Ashlyn because she would catch it in an instant. She was standing there waiting for me to say something but I knew I couldn't. I could feel the tears starting to form.  
"I'm so hurt. Rick and Luke are making my life a living hell. I feel like I can't trust anyone except you and Derek. Kurt and Mercedes are there for me and I'm letting my guard down around them. Then Puck wants to date me and I don't feel comfortable with dating him because he's a womanizer. He just sleeps a fucking round. He has a kid too. Well, gave her up but I don't know what to do anymore." I sobbed as I was now in the arms of my cousin.  
"Nova, you should of called me if you were feeling like this! You have to learn to slowly trust people and let them in. If they screw you over, fuck them! And Luke beat his ass in the competition Sunday and prove to him that he can't bring you down. He was telling me that he was seeing this hot 'Latina chick' called Santana, who apparently is kind of a whore but not." She spoke quietly before getting out the ice cream. She handed me mine as she opened hers. "I know you put on this act but you have to let it down because there are some great people out there, like Kurt. He is the sweetest, and Puck seems alright in my book but don't worry about him. I don't want you to go through what I went through. You are so much stronger than that." She looked at me as I looked up at her with sad eyes.  
"I feel so weak." I sobbed as she gave me her hard glare,  
"Nova Delilah Andrews! You do not talk like that! Now you are going to cheer the fuck up and stop being a debby downer! Now let's watch the Breakfast Club and drool over Judd Nelson." She smiled as she went to put it in. As the screen was loading she went to go change. Then I felt my phone buzz. I looked down to see Puckzilla texted me.  
'**Hey babe, when can we practice for sectionals?**'  
'**How'd you get my number?**' I furrowed my brows as I typed with one hand. I took a bite of my ice cream as I awaited for his explanation.  
'**You were sleeping and I thought it would be a good idea so I can give you a heads up when I'm stopping by**.'  
'**Good choice of words Puckerman, but why the hell Puckzilla? It should be Pukezilla XD**'  
'**Your just mad that you have a lame nickname, Nova Bear ;p**' I glared at the screen as I couldn't help but get the feeling that he was laughing at me.  
'**Maybe I should call you Pookie in front of your football friends. Being whipped wouldn't look so good for your rep.**' I scrunched my face as I stuck my tongue out at that texted.  
'**You wouldn't have the balls to do it**.' He texted back.  
"Nova, as much as I love to see that you're smiling, I'd like to watch the movie with you. Tell your boyfriend that I say hello and you have to go." My cousin smiled as she played the movie.

**A/N: So my logic into Puck becoming more sweet, is that he's been chasing after Nova since last year so he slowly changes and continues to chase after her as his feelings get more real. I might do a Puck P.O.V. Maybe. **


	7. First meetings

Puck looked at the empty screen of his phone. He was debating between texting Nova or just waiting to see her Monday. Wait, what was he even thinking? Puck didn't date girls nor did he pursue them for this long. Though, he knew Nova was different from the first time they met.

**'When can I come over to practice for sectionals?' **He texted her though the chance of her responding was slim.  
**'I'll let you know.'** It was a simple text and he just stared at it for a few minutes.

**'Hey Novabear, you remember when we first met?'** he texted her again.

**'Yeah I do Pukezilla. It's permanetly carved into my brain. You see I've tried to have it erased but no avail XP' **Nova responded, he let out a small laugh.  
**'From that moment you've been wanting to have sex with me.' **

**'Oh yes, you are soooo totally right Pukezilla! I thought you would never find out, but now you have!' **He let out another laugh as he knew it was sarcasm. Why was a senior girl doing this to him? Why did he feel this way about Nova? It was a weird feeling for him as he never really experienced something like this except for Quinn, but first loves last forever, as he heard it. He received another buzz from his phone and looked down,  
**'Hey, it's Ashlyn. You're coming with me tomorrow to watch Nova preform. I'll pick you up in her van after she drops me off. This stays between us, kapeesh?' **He raised an eyebrow before texting back a simple 'ok'. He looked up as his ceiling as he was remebering the day that they first met.

_His mother made him get out of the house to get his younger sister, Adina, from a friends house. _

"_Noah, can you go get your sister?" His mother asked him. He let out a groan. Puckerman trudged his way up to the front door and rang the doorbell. _

"_Hi, what are you doing here?" A red head asked him as she opened the door. She must of knew who he was._

"_I'm hear to get Adina." He sighed before checking her out.  
"My eyes are up here." She redirected his face to her eyes.  
"Who's there Nova?" Another female voice called.  
"Adina's brother is here to get her." Nova turned her head. _

"_So why aren't we in any classes?" He asked her.  
"I'm a junior and I have a boyfriend." Nova crossed her arms as she let go of his face. She already knew where he was going with this. Other girls would be wanting to have sex with him.  
"So? No one has to know." He gave her his famous smile.  
"Knowing you, someone will find out. I've heard stories of you Puckerman. Even how you have sex with Milfs. I'm not going to be pumped and dumped. I'm not going to 'play your game'." Nova gave him a cold hard glare as she was not falling for any of his tricks. He knew from there that she was different from all the other high school girls. Especially how she sang the last part. He knew it was from a Bon Jovi song that he's listened to before.  
"Hey Noah." His sister waved and looked up to Nova, "thanks for teaching me some basic ballet." His sister thanked Nova._

"_Your welcome, I may not be the best at ballet anymore but anything to help you get forward in your dance class." Nova smiled at his younger sister before leaving to claim the front seat. _

"_You were leaving." Nova raised her brows as she was closing the door. Now Nova was on his list and he would have sex with her._

**'I still haven't forgiven you for bothering me last year.' **He looked at his phone.  
**'You'll get over it.' **He texted back.

**'Maybe who knows. I gotta go. Bye Pukezilla. See you Monday.'** Puck glanced over her last message before his sister invaded his room.

"Who are you talking to Noah? Is it your girlfriend?" Adina looked to her brother before snatching his phone. "Who's Novabear?" She looked at him before Puck got up and chased after her for his phone.

"Adina!" He exclaimed as she was reading text messages from them. "Ooo~ Nova and Noah sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Adina sang before Puck grabbed his phone from her.

"Mom! Noah has a girlfriend!" Adina exclaimed.  
"Oh is this true Noah? Is she jewish?" His mother asked.  
"No ma. I don't have a girlfriend." He sighed before sending a death glare to Adina. He disappeared into his room to figure out why the hell he felt like this towards Nova.


	8. New Perspectives

I was getting ready with Mike Dean as we were going to preform after my cousin.  
"I hope you don't choke~" Luke sang as he went off to go preform. The winner of this competition would go to Chicago for the nationals. Mike and I were going to dress as the sailor and the nurse that are in the famous picture.  
"You nervous?" Mike asked as he looked at me.  
"No, I'm just ready to kick my cousin's ass." I smiled as I started to stretch.  
"Your on deck." One of the stage managers said as I heard the start of music playing. I took a deep breath as I grabbed Mike's hand before walking off to the left wing of the stage.

Mike and I always held hands as we were going to get ready to preform our number, it was a ritual for us. As my cousin's song ended they walked off and the announcer announced that we were next. I heard whistles as I knew that was from my supporters. I smiled to myself as we got I to position. As soon as the routine started, it ended. I exited the stage as intermission started, so the judges could determine who was going to nationals.

I went out into the hallway to be greeted by Kurt who was smiling.  
"What?" I asked him being a bit suspicious of his smile.  
"My dad and Fin's mom are getting married! They're going to have a Glee wedding!" He exclaimed as I smiled and hugged him.  
"Congratulations! When did he propose? I'm so happy for you~" I sang before Ashlyn, Mercedes, Derek, Puckerman and Juliet showed up.  
"Friday morning and they told me when I got home. I have to ask you a favor." he smiled as I waited to hear the favor, "Can you help me teach my dad and Fin how to dance?" He asked.  
"Of course!" I smiled before being presented with flowers by Derek.  
"Dahlias! My favorite~" I smiled as I took them and brought my nose up to them and took a deep breath in before giving out a content sigh.  
"Though who invited Pukezilla?" I asked the group. They all looked to each other trying to determine who was the one that invited Puck.  
"Well your cousin suggested that I come show support and to keep her company." He stepped forward, I raised my eyebrows as I looked to Ashlyn before Juliet hugged me.  
"Well, since he is in your dance class I thought it'd be good to show support." She shrugged as Juliet wouldn't let go of me.  
"I missed you!" She exclaimed as her eyes beamed with happiness.  
"I missed you too my sunshine." I smiled as I looked to Juliet.  
"How was I?" I asked her before I noticed her smile was wide.  
"You were good! I have a bunch of lolipops for you." She smiled before holding them up to me. All this weekend Ashlyn had made me eat lolipops instead of smoking cigarette. It was my 'healthier substitute'. So I took the bouqet from Juliet and opened one.

"So I heard from Kurt that you joined Glee." Derek smiled at me as Kurt, Mercedes, and Ashlyn left to get refershments.  
"I did, it took a small agreement but I'm in it. Luke's in it too." I rolled my eyes as I looked over to Puck, "Though I do have someone to practice songs for sectionals." I shrugged before sending a small smile his way.  
"I can't wait to kick your butt!" Derek smiled before hugging me. I hugged him back, "In your dreams." I smiled at him as Juliet then got in on the hug. I let go of Derek and bent down to Juliet's level.  
"You sometimes are the sweetest thing!" I smiled before picking her up.  
"Well, I'm going to go get something to drink. See you after." Derek smiled as it now was just Puck, Juliet and I.  
"How are you liking the competition so far?" I asked him as I gave Juliet a big hug.  
"It's alright." He shrugged. Puck didn't look too pleased that he was here but I smiled at him.  
"Thanks for coming. I really do appreciate it." I smiled as put Juliet down and I noticed Ashlyn wave Juliet over. Ashlyn was _always_ trying to play cupid with me ever since she got out of the hospital.

"You know how I told you yesterday about letting you know when we could practice for sectionals?" He nodded, "You can come over tomorrow night." I smiled as I leaned against the wall.  
"Do you have any songs in mind? Or is this code for something else." He looked at me before I shook my head smiling at him.  
"I have songs in mind. Though they are probably far from what you listen to." I looked at him as he raised his eyebrows.  
"Try me." He looked at me with that 'challenge me' look in his eyes. As I was about to speak up I noticed Mike coming up to me, "They're going to announce the winner." He looked to me. I smiled to Puck as Mike and I walked off. I took in a deep breath as I walked out on stage with the other contestants. My eyes searched the crowd for my fan club. I found them because of Ashlyn's big hand gestures. I chuckled as I smiled at them all, even Puck (to my surprise smiled back).

"And the lovely couple going to Chicago for nationals is..." The announcer said as he opened the envelope, "Constestants seventy and seventy-one, Nova Andrews and Mike Dean." He announced. I stood there for a moment in utter shock. Mike and I won. We won and beat my couin! My smile grew into an estatic grin as I then looked to Kurt and realized that I would miss the wedding ceremony. Right now he didn't seem to care, but I knew he would.

As Mike and I received our tickets and the information people were clearing out. I knew Juliet left with my sister, as I found out that she dropped Juliet off and then picked her up.. I went over to my fan club to be hugged by everyone except Puckerman.  
"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to miss the wedding ceremony. I might make it to the reception." I apologized to Kurt.  
"It's fine, Puck will just go alone. I'm just glad you won." He smiled at me. I gave him another hug but as we parted I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see that it was Luke.

"Congratulations." He smiled.

"Thanks?" I questioned as he never really congratulated me for anything.

"You were better, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you off easy." He looked me straight in the eyes before going off to god knows where.

"That was weird." I laughed as I had to say my goodbyes to Kurt, Mercedes and Derek. I looked at Ashlyn and Puck, "I guess I'll be driving you home." I looked to the two as Ashlyn smiled as she shrugged. I rolled my eyes at her before going to get my things and change into my street clothes. I met the two at my car and threw my things in the back where Ashlyn had chosen to sit.

I put on my music and heard a groan from Ashlyn. We weren't even moving yet and she already had a complaint!

"Turn off this sour music. I don't need to be depressed after you just beat Luke!" She exclaimed as then she took my ipod hostage and was going through my music. "Here it is!" She exhaled and put on a song that we both used to jam to all the time.

"Really?" I asked her as I heard the familiar beat of _Good Vibrations_ by Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch.

"Hey! We listened to this song religiously and Mark Walberg is sexy as fuck!" She defended her cause.

"You listened to this song?" Puck asked in disbelief.

"What? You think I listen to depressing music all the time? I have a good music taste." I smiled at him cockily.  
"Finn, Mercedes and I sang this last year for our lesson on 'Funk'."He told me. I had to stop the car for a moment before looking at Puck.

"Seriously? Who told you that?" I asked him as I couldn't believe what he just said.

"Terri Schuester." He looked at me. I looked to Ashlyn and we started laughing at him. I couldn't believe what my ears heard! I rested my forehead against the steering wheel as I continued laughing at him.

"Okay, so it was a funny mistake. Can you actually drive and bring me home?" He asked me. I took a deep breath before nodding yes.

~Monday~

Today I was all smiles because of my recent win at the dance competition. "Hi Puckerman." I smiled as my bodyguard waited for me outside.

"Your in a happy mood." He looked to me before walking next to me.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm overyjoyed! I beat my cousin and I feel on top of the world!" I smiled before I got a disgusting cherry slushie facial to the face. Right then I felt on the bottom of the world.  
"Great." I seethed as I wiped off what I could. I rushed to the bathroom and dropped my bag at the door. It seemed like everytime I was beginning to get out of this depression, shit just had to happen. I started to clean up before I heard the door open.  
"The boys bathroom is out the door and to your right." I looked to Puckerman who had taken off his sweatshirt and handed it to me.  
"Your shirt is soaked and I don't think you would like wearing that cherry stained shirt." He gestured to my shirt with his head. I sighed as I took the sweatshirt out of his hand and turned him around. I took off my shirt and zipped up his sweatshirt so it wouldn't show my bra. "You always save the day don't you?" I asked him as I picked up my bag and my wet shirt.  
"It's the least I could do." He shrugged.  
"The more and more I spend time with you, the more and more I keep seeing a different side of you." I mumbled softly to myself as I walked out of the girls bathroom and to Glee club, where we would be practicing for Fin and Kurt's parent's wedding. I took a seat in the back where Puck followed. It didn't last as long as usual so we left early to go do what we needed to do.

"I forgot my english textbook." I looked to Puck as we were walking down the hallway.  
"Where is it?" He asked.  
"The choir room. I'm going to go get it." I sighed as I turned around and walked back to the choir room. As I walked in I looked to see Rachel, Tina, Quinn and Brittany.  
"Your having a glee girls meeting without me?" Santana asked as she beat me to the punch.

"Glee girls with boyfriends." Rachel corrected her.  
"I'm dating Luke." Santana looked to the girls.  
"Your having sex with Luke." I looked to Santana before grabbing my english textbook.  
"We would of invited you but if Puck violates his probation he could go back to juvie." Tina looked to me. Was she actually serious? I _was not_ in any way, shape or form dating Puckerman.  
"We aren't dating." I looked to her before Brittany spoke up, "Your wearing his sweatshirt and girlfriends wear their boyfriends clothes, right?"

"He let me _borrow_ his sweatshirt because I got a cherry slushie facial this morning." I looked to them before leaving.  
"I love it how people just assume things." I sighed as I opened my locker.  
"What is it?" Kurt asked as he joined Puck and I.  
"The Glee girls think I'm dating Puck because I'm wearing his sweatshirt." I rested my head against my locker door.  
"Well, that's not a bad thing. Could be worse." Kurt shrugged as he was being optomistic.  
"I know it could be worse. People already call me a slut, thanks to my ex-boyfriend." I rolled my eyes as Puck got out a text book I needed.  
"What time do you want me to come over tonight?" He asked.  
"Eight sounds alright. Bring your guitar as well." I told him. I told Puck that he didn't need to go to his swing class anymore since it was perfecting Mike and I's routine for nationals and I told Puck that I wouldn't be able to drive him there. He was releaved of course.

"So practicing for sectionals?" Kurt asked me.  
"Yeah, I need to get up in the game. Also, I plan on being there at the reception." I smiled at Kurt before hearing the bell ring. "Better get to class." I smiled as I waved goodbye to Kurt.

"So what did you tell the Glee girls?" He asked me.  
"The truth. If I had an extra shirt I would be wearing it and there would be no assumptions." I looked to him as I noticed that he still had my text book. "Can I have my textbook?" I asked him as I held out my hand for it. He gave it to me and walked off to his class.

~Later that Night~

As I heard my door open I looked up to see Puckerman.  
"So you decided to show." I cheekily smiled at him.

"So are we going to get started?" He asked me. I paused my game and looked at him.

"Take a seat." I looked to him as I picked up a stack of CDs. Iset them on the bed as Puck started to look through them.  
"I have a bunch of eighties and older songs in there. I have records also. Take a look and we can get started." I looked to him as he held up my Dirty Dancing CD.  
"Seriously?" He asked.  
"It's a great movie! I'm an eighties lover so of course I'm going to have the soundtrack!" I defended myself.

"You listen to Bon Jovi?" He asked me in disbelief.

"Why wouldn't I?. I made a CD of my favorite songs from Bon Jovi, Journey, Queen and other amazing rockbands. I have a great taste in music." I looked to him before digging through my CDs full of mixes. Once I found it I put it in my five in one music system.  
"Fat Bottom girls? You like that song?" Puck asked as he heard the opening line.  
"Why not?" I shrugged as I laid down on my bed and started singing along.

"Oh down beside that red fire light

Are you gonna let it all hang out?

Fat bottomed girls you make the rocking world go round" I sang before the guitar rift. I tried my best at doing air guitar.  
"Hey  
I was just a skinny lad  
Never knew no good from bad  
But I knew life before I left my nursery  
Left alone with big fat Fanny  
She was such a naughty nanny  
Heap big woman, you made a bad boy out of me  
Hey hey!" Puckerman sang. He put his guitar down and started singing to me. I let out a laugh as I sat up.

"I've been singing with my band

Across the wire across the land

I've seen every blue eyes floozy on the way

But their beauty and their style

Went kind of smoorh after a whole

Take me to thm lovely ladies every time" I sang back to him though he joined me in the chorus.  
"Oh won't you take me home tonight

Oh down beside your red firelight

Oh and you give it all you got

Fat bottomed girls you make the rocking world go round

Fat bottomed girls you make the rocking world go round" We sang, though when I got up and was going to start singing and dancing Puck put his hand over my mouth. I gave him a glare before he let go of my mouth.

"Hey listen here  
Now I got mortgages on homes  
I got stiffness in the bones  
Ain't no beauty queens in this locality, (I tell you)  
Oh but I still get my pleasure  
Still got my greatest treasure  
Heap big woman, you gonna make a big man out of me  
Now get this" Puck sang as the only part I got to sing was the lousy I tell you part. So I covered his mouth before he could get a peep out.

"Oh you gonna take me home tonight (Please)" I sang as I took my hand off of his mouth and when he said "Please" I had a smile on my face. I don't know what it was but just the way he said it with that famous smile of his was, _sexy_.

"Oh down beside that red firelight

Oh you gonna let it all hang out?

Fat bottomed girls you make the rocking world go round

Fat bottomed girls you make the rocking world go round

Get on your bikes and ride

Fat bottomed girls

Fat bottomed girls" I sang as I could not get that little "Please" moment out of my mind.

"I wish we could do something like that for sectionals." I sighed as I turned down the volume a bit and sat on my bed. Puck sat on the other side as he was looking through my CDs.  
"Why couldn't we?" He asked.  
"I don't Mr. Schue would approve of doing that song. That's fine with me though." I shrugged as I put up my hair in a messy bun.  
"Do you have an obsession or something?" Puck asked as he gestured to the CDs.  
"No, as I said I love the 80's. Though, I had a big rocker/biker chick phase my freshman and sophmore year of school." I told him as he then looked at me. I could tell he was picturing it. So I gave him a simple wack on the arm.  
"What was that for?" He asked me.  
"To get you out of your fantasy and bring you into reality." I looked to him before stopping and singing along to Bon Jovi's "_You give love a bad name_". "Shot through the heart and your to blame you give love a bad name."  
"How can we work if you are singing every song that comes on?" He looked to me before picking up his guitar.  
"Sorry. It's just such a good song." I mimicked oneofthose girls who sang _every _song, "What could we do for sectionals?" I asked him before I hearded a faint buzzing sound. I looked to Puck as I knew it wasn't my phone. I snatched it from his hands and saw that it was from Finn. Though it was difficult for me to read it because Puck was trying to get it back.  
**'Hey man, where are you?' **It read. As I was trying to type a message back I accidentally pressed the call button and it dropped to the bed as Puckerman pinned me.  
"Hey, I was just trying to be helpful." I shrugged my shoulders as I gave him a a sly smile. I honestly didn't know why I did it but I knew that I _wanted _Puckerman to chase me.  
"What by reading my message?" He asked before a small but manly "hello" was heard. Both of our heads turned to Pucks phone.  
"Hi Finn." I said into the phone as Puck grabbed his phone with his free hand.  
"Hi Nova." I heard him say before Puck started to listen and talk to Finn.  
"No, Nova and I are practicing for sectionals...I don't know, whenever she releases me." I was forced to listen to their conversation, well was Puck was saying.  
"Were you two supposed to play online or something?" I asked him before wriggling out of his grasp. I turned on my xbox and gave him my controller and put in halo. "Use it, maybe Finn can help us out." I looked to Puck before sitting on my bed and looking at the CDs.  
"My mic is in the top drawer of the desk." I pointed out to Puck as I sat back and watched him play while thinking of ideas for sectionals.

**A/N: Okay so uh first thing, you may already know that Cory Monteith died because of heroine and alcohol. It's very sad and weird to write this fic because well, Finn is in it and it's the same to rewatch episodes. I feel very bad for Lea because I believe she wanted to start a life with him. She's in my prayers as is everyone in the Glee cast. Secondly, there will be more interaction between Nova and Finn since Finn is besties with Puck. Those moments are dedicated to him, I know that sounds weird but I-well I don't know what I'm trying to say. -Sigh- But I do wish that this was a bad practical joke or dream. It's not though, his ashes are cremated and it's real. So real that it's unreal. Anyway I hope you enjoy this and as I'm writing this, Cory will be on my mind and Lea will be in my heart, (Metophorically speaking). R&R and love you all.**


	9. Secrets and Goodbyes

-Tuesday-

Another rainy day. I made a face as I chose black leggings and an oversized sweater. I wore my high tops and grabbed my things before running to my van to dodge the rain drops. I hopped into my van and drove to school.  
"Hey Pukezilla." I smiled sarcastically as I walked into school and headed to glee. To my eyes I saw Sam with a black eye. "What's with to bruise Samola?" I asked him as I took a seat in the back.  
"Karofsky and I got into a fight." He shrugged as I looked to Puck. Puck didn't inform me about Sam and Karofsky's beat down.  
"How bad does it look?" Sam asked Quinn.

"It's pretty hot actually." She told him as she held an icebag to his eye.  
"You don't know how much I wanted to get in that beat down." Puck stated. I looked to him as I put my legs on his lap. He looked to me as I shrugged. He sat back and rested his hands on my arms. Which I didn't care that his hands were on my legs but I kinda liked it.  
"Where were you Finn?" Santana asked.

"I was still on the field but if I was there I totally would of given him the beat down." He looked to the glee members with Rachel nodding.

"The fact is that it shouldn't of gone down without you Finn. You should have been leading the charge."

Mercedes told him.

"Lay off Finn everyone, it isn't your problem. It's none of your problems actually but thank you for what you've done. Especially Sam." Kurt looked to us. I frowned as I looked to him. This bullshit with Karofsky had to stop.  
"The ipitamy of a leader." Mike said.

As if right on scheudule Mr. Schue walked in, "What's going on? What happened to Sam's eye?" he asked as he looked to all of us.  
"All the guys stood up to Karofsky, well except Finn." Tina looked to Mr. Schue.  
"Don't forget about Luke." I looked to Luke and then to Mr. Schue.  
"Do we need to go see Principle Slyvester?" He asked.  
"No I got in a couple of good looks too so we can call it even." Sam told Mr. Schue before he went up to Kurt and looked at him,"You alright?" Mr. Schue asked before Kurt nodded.

"Alright guys, we have a wedding to prepare for." Mr. Schue said before we got up and gathered around the piano to sing.

Once glee was over Kurt pulled me aside, "This afternoon can you help me with teaching Finn and my dad to dance?" He asked me.  
"Of course! Also do you want my measurements for the bridesmaid dress that I will wear when I will be at the reception?" I asked him as I started to text it to him.  
"That would be nice but what style should I put you in?" He asked me.  
"How about a cute little sixties dress with a piece of fabric going across the back. I may like my alternative music and fashion but I love me some sixties dresses." I smiled at him as I felt Puck's hand go around my shoulder.  
"Hello bodyguard, what makes this pleasant surprise?" I asked him as I leaned my head to the side and looked at him.

"What's with using me as a leg rest?" He asked.  
"I like resting my legs on people's laps. It's comfortable." I shrugged as I gave him a small smile.  
"I would take it as a compliment. I've already been warned that it will happen to me." Kurt smiled to Puck before going off in another direction.

"A compliment?" He questioned.  
"Yes, it means in some way I feel comfortable around you." I looked to him as I opened my locker.  
"That's a strange turn around." He leaned against the lockers and smiled to himself.  
"I guess you could say so. I mean you come in handy." I gave him a cheeky smiled before I heard fast footsteps coming my way.  
"What's the big idea? Thinking that your tough shit?" I heard Danielle's screeching voice.  
"What? Blaming me for something I didn't do?" I asked her.  
"Uh, how about making a fake profile and sending this to everyone in this goddamn high school. Along with having your fucking boyfriend threatening Rick." Daneille seethed as she held up a printed piece of paper with a facebook messages between her and some looked liked she was talking dirty to this Gale and told him her skype so she could show him a 'good time'. I let out a snort before I looked up at her.  
"Uh wrong my friend. I was at a dance competition Sunday and yesterday I was with Puckerman. Ask my mother and Finn Hudson." I looked to her as I told her the truth.  
"Lies. You'll get yours Andrews." She narrowed her eyes at me before walking off.

"Congratulations on the start of your prostitution career!" I called after her as I heard Puck laugh. I turned to Puck,

"You threatened my ex-boyfriend?" I asked him as I looked to him.  
"Yeah, I just told him that he was the top of my list parole or not if he continued harrassing you." He shrugged. I smiled at him and gave him a hug out of impulse. He hugged me back.  
"Thanks." I smiled as I let him go and grabbed my stuff for class. I looked down and then back up at him, "I'll see you later." I waved before heading off to class.

"Hi Mr. Hummel, congratulations on getting married." I greeted to Kurt's dad.  
"You must be Nova. It's nice to finally meet you and congratulations on going to Chicago for your nationals." He put out his hand I shook it along with putting in a simple 'thank you'.  
"Okay so what were you thinking for a wedding song?" Kurt asked his dad.  
"Stairway or some Buble." He shrugged.

"So a simple waltz." I smiled before I went up to him and put his arms where they needed to be. "Now I'm going to show you how to lead and then we will practice." I smiled at him before showing him. After I let him lead.

"Look at your old man Kurt!" He smiled as he was happy that he was getting it down. Though Finn stopped dancing with Kurt, which made Mr. Hummel look at Kurt,

"What was he doing Kurt?" He asked Kurt.  
"Nothing Dad." Kurt looked to him. He lied, I could tell by the look on his face.  
"What's his name?" He asked. Kurt didn't answer. "What's his name?" Mr. Hummel repeated. Finn said something to Kurt that made him tell his father Karofsky's name and that Karofsky threatened his life.

Mr. Hummel bolted out of the door, the three of us followed. Before I could reach Mr. Hummel Puckerman stopped me. He always knew when to butt in when I was going to do something.

"What's going on?" He asked.  
"Karofsky taunted Kurt or something. Mr. Hummel ran out after him and then you stopped me." I paused, "Like you always do." I tilted my head. He shrugged as I peered past him to see that Kurt stopped his Dad from pinning Karofsky. "He's a bully and he needs to be stopped. Whatever he's doing, is bothering Kurt." I looked to Puck as I was worried about my friend.  
"You know I can't do anyhting." He told me.

"I'm not a dumbass. I wish I could do something." I sighed before I smiled at Puck before walking off to where Kurt was standing.  
"Oh hey Nova." He smiled weakly at me.  
"I would of done something if my bodyguard didn't stop me." I looked to him as I grabbed his hand for reassurance.  
"It's alright. You don't need to worry about me." He reassured me.  
"Kurt, your the only guy friend that I can confide in since Derek." I truthfully told him.  
"What about Rick?" he asked.  
"That sleezeball doesn't count. He already broke one promise. If he breaks anymore then I break his nose." I smiled at Kurt as he let out a small laugh, "I'm not loosing another friend." I looked to him as I was walking down the hallway with him to the choir room.

"I have some gossip. You will be the first to hear." I smiled at Kurt as I knew he liked gossip.

"What is it?" He asked interested.  
"So you've probably already seen or heard the fliers about Danielle and some Gale, well that is only a quarter of it." I looked to him before I continued, "Puck threatened my ex-boyfriend saying that if Rick ever harrassed me again then Puck would go after him, parole or not. I hugged him after because I was glad that somebody stood up for me." I smiled at Kurt as he gave me a look,

"So you like Puck?" He asked.  
"Yeah I do." I answered before he raised his eyebrows, "Oh god not in that way!" I exclaimed.

"Mhm." He playfully nudged me as we walked into the choir room, "Everyone thinks your dating already so why not just make it offical?" He asked me.  
"No, he's a good friend but I'd never date him. I don't want to get hurt again." I sighed as I sat in one of the chairs.

"Why not take a chance on him?" Kurt asked.

"There's this song, and one of the lyrics is 'So don't fall in love there's just too much loose'." I sang before looking up, "I can't tell you how much it's true. If I fall for him I know at one point I _will _loose him and I don't want to go through that again." I admitted to Kurt. I grabbed my things as I stood up.  
"That may happen but just take the chance or you will loose out on something fantastic." He advised me.  
"You've been talking to Ashlyn, haven't you?" I asked as he nodded, "I'll think about it." I smiled at Kurt before I grabbed my things and when to class.

I was on my way home getting ready in a small ass bathroom on the train. I was rushing trying to look decent and to make the reception. I had my hair in a side braid before putting the flower at the end of the braid. Mike and I had one our nationals so now I had to work on the wedding performances that were coming up.  
"Now approaching Lima." The automated message stated. I quickly grabbed my things as I would have to do my make-up in the car when I parked.I exited the train and hopped in my car. My eyes looked to the exits as I was humming the words to 'Just the Way You Are' by Bruno Mars because Finn had planned for the entire Glee club to sing to Kurt.

As I pulled into the parking lot I did something simple before I got out of my car and walked into the reception hall before taking my seat next to Puck.

"What happened?" Luke asked as my fellow glee-mates were wondering the same thing. I put my hand up to them, "I'm not telling until glee practice. This is Mr. and Mrs. Hummel's wedding." I smiled at them as I watched Carole and Burt dance. I felt Puck's arm drape around my chair as I was watching them.  
"You look nice." He smiled.  
"You too." I smiled back as I watch Finn get up to give his speech.

"Best man, right... So I want to propose a toast to my mom who is so awesome. I mean somehow without one in the house you taught me want it means to be a man. Eveytime one of us got together in Glee we would get a nickname. Rachel and I are Finchel, Rachel and Puck were Puckleberry, and now a new union is formed, Furt." He looked to Kurt, "It's me and you brothers from another mother. No one has taught me so much as you for what it means to be a man. Stuff has gone down in the pastfew weeks and I haven't been there for you but now, I will be. Even if it means getting a slushie in the face every now and then. You put this entire wedding together by yourself, Kurt. So as I thank you I had the Glee club put on a little number in your honor and your going to dance it with me." He smiled before putting the mic down and started singing.

"Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay?  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are, yeah"

At the end when we were all dancing with the people we came with, Puck was singing in my ear,  
"Cause you're amazing just the way you are." I smiled as I looked to him. I don't know why but I could listen to him sing to me all day. He spun me around as the song ended.  
"So what happened?" Puck asked me.

"I'm not telling." I smiled at him as he continued to dance with me. He brought me close to him like he was going to kiss me.

"I'll kiss it out of you." He smiled at me.  
"No!" I laughed as he was making a kissy face. I brought my hands over his lips as I smiled, "If I give you a hint will you stop?" I asked him as he was kissing my hand. He nodded after a moment.  
"Well, I got here kinda late." I smiled as I wriggled out of his grasp.

"That's not a hint." He smiled as he grabbed me again, but this time gently.  
"I gave you a hint and that is all." I smiled as I put my hand on his before taking his hand off of my wrist.

**Monday**

"Want to practice for sectionals tonight?" Puck asked me while we were walking to Glee.

"Yeah." I smiled as his arm was draped around my shoulder.

As we walked into Glee everyone was there except Kurt. I knew most of them were all dying of anticipation. "So what happened?" Luke asked as I sat down next to him in the middle.

"I'm not telling until Kurt gets here." I smiled as Puck brought his lips to my ear,

"You better tell or I'll have to force it out of you." He whispered flirtatiously.  
"That won't happen anytime soon." I playfully nudge him. He pulled me close to him before Kurt walked in. Quickly, I stood up and looked at my Glee-mates, "Mike and I won and yo can see our performance on the National Swing Contest website.

"Congratulations Nova! Now that Kurt is here we can start practicing for sectionals next week! I also want to talk to you Kurt about a solo for sectionals." Mr. Schue looked to us then to Kurt with a wide smile on his face.

"Can I make an announcement first?" Kurt asked.  
"Sure." Mr. Schue looked to Kurt.

"Karofsky is coming back effective noon tomorrow." He started and there was silence in the choir room, "Because of that I'm transerfing to Dalton Academy. My parents used the money for the honeymoon for my tuition." Then there was dissaproval within the glee club. Honestly we all were going to do anything to make Kurt stay, especially me.  
"We can make a perimeter around you!" Sam suggested.  
"Yeah, like the secret service guys!" Puck agreed.  
"Wait, does that mean you'll be competing against us in sectionals?" Rachel asked, though it was the wrong question to ask as I gave her a death glare.

"How about you talk it over with me first man?" Finn asked as he was upset as well.  
"Dalton has an enforced no bullying policy. It's safer there." Kurt looked to all of us, hurt that he had to go.  
"Then we will fight for no bullying in Lima's school districts." I stood up as I grabbed both Puck's and Luke's hands for support.

"Kurt you can't." Mercedes got up and looked at Kurt before he shook his head,  
"I'm sorry I have to go." And with those words Kurt left.

**A/N: So as you can there is some character development with Nova and Puck, which is what Glee needed! CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT! Every time I watch SimGM's videos I realize it. Anyway~ Next chapter sectionals and some drama between Santana and Nova. I have all of Nova's friendships planed heuheuheuheuheuheuhe anywhoo~ Till next time! I love you my followers and new ones! :D**


End file.
